Journey to the Savage Lands
by sport21
Summary: Nick Fury had heard stories regarding an Island in Antarctica, one that was sustaining life since the Triassic era believed to have been created by visiting life forms this Island was home to many other forms of life including that of the dinosaurs. This was called the Savage Lands. After his former team goes M.I.A Spiderman joins wolverine returning to the island to save them.
1. The New Assignment

**disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman, Xmen or the Savage Lands they are owned by Marvel and some reason Disney don't know why but they do, I own nothing but this story**

Chapter 1:The New Assignment

Director Nick Fury had often heard stories regarding an Island in Antrtica, one that was sustaining life since the triassic era believed to have been created by visting life forms this Island was home to many other forms of life including that of the dinosaurs. This was called for justifiable reasons the Savage Lands.

Fury stood at the helm of the Tri-carrier reading a newly recived File "_the arc project"_ as he skimmed through the file the mission overview was to secure samples of all life forms and in habbitable land mass should a "new Earth" be needed, his superiors were ordering a him to send a squadron to aqciure samples of the Savage Lands for a future prison Island. But due to act 3302 The United Nations considers the Savage Land an international wildlife preserve, and forbids any commercial exploitation of its resources. So this would have to be a covert mission, luckily he had team that needed a refresher course after their team leader was recruited by the Avengers.

"Agent Hill contact Coulson have him send the young heroes back to the Tri-carrier" he ordered.

"yes sir" agent Hill replied, as she began pressing buttons on her control pannel.

(midtown high school)

It was lunch time for the students at Midtown high and the four young teenagers were sitting at their usual spot eating their questionable cafiteria food. Sam looked around his attention drawn to the new students rather than on the conversation his friends were having.

His focus was locked on the Pair of girls the first one was shorter of the two, she had light brown hair and green eyes she was defenitly cute and very friendly, the second one had Silver hair with blue eyes, she how ever reminded Sam to much of crazy cat lady Ava, she was strict and very aggresive possibly homicidale tentacies.

"Sam!" Ava hissed snapping him out of his trance, Sam quickly shook his head "what!" he snapped back in irriation. Everyone stared at him in awe "Dude what's your damage?" Luke asked.

Sam just scowled "my damage?, I'll tell you what my damage is Parker!" he growled,

the others went quiet they hadn't spoke about or even to Peter in 3 weeks after he joined the Avengers he just kind of fell off the map, he'd pop up for a brief 5 minutes then dissapear again without even so much as a hello.

"He dropped us with the first chance he got and hasn't looked back" Sam snapped

Luke and Danny were about to tell Sam he was wrong but to their surprise Ava beat them to it and in her own agressivly terrerfying way made her opinion known,

"he didn't just drop us Sam!, the Avengers recruited him because they saw potential in him! and as I recall he gave us a week to tell him if we wanted him to stay! we told him to go when an oppertunity like that arises he was supposed to take it!" she hissed nearly over reaching the table forcing Sam to lean back away from the table.

Ava had become insanely hostile lately, three weeks and they hadn't recived any missions like the others she was bored even worse was unlike the guys she didn't have any distractions other than her homework & her books.

"Mrs. Ayala, Mr. Cage, Rahnd and Alexannder please report to the principals office" came Coulsons voice ove the P.A system, "finally!" Luke whispered as he jumped from his seat,

The team sat in prinicpal Coulsons office waiting their briefing, "you kids are going on a trip to antartica for this mission" Coulson said bringing up the mission review agent Hill sent him. "what's in Antartica?" Danny asked,

"an Island, a perfectly egineered Island designed to sustain life in that harsh conditions" Coulson said.

"why would anyone want to live there?" Luke interjected with a puzzled look, "it wasn't designed for just human life, it's home to many other forms" Coulson replied.

"like what?" Tiger asked, Coulson figited in his chair "we're not entirely certain, you're going in to recover as many samples that you can"

Sam looked very disheartend about his mission "so what, now were just shields errand team?" he snapped It was very clear he wasn't happy with the way things were going for the team "Parker get's to go out and save the world everyday and we get reduced to do collecting dirt samples" he growled.

The team just looked at him Sam was just flat out pissey lately aside from no missions for 3 weeks he wasn't overly happy when Fury put Ava on as team leader,

"Ava get your team ready you leave when you're ready" Coulson orederd ignoring Sam's little rant,

"yes sir" Ava replied "you heard the man let's go" she ordered moving her team mates to the detention room. "does this seem like were only getting half the intel we need?" Luke asked taking his spot.

"indeed we are accepting a mission we know nothing about" Danny agreed sensing something dark surrounding this mission,

"I'm sure it's just as simple as Coulson says, lets just get back to Tri-carrier" Ava ordered as the floor boards parted away from under their feet.

within a few minutes they were on board the Tri-carrier and Fury was waiting for them, "nice of you kids to drop by maybe now we can get down to business, how many of you have heard of the Savage Land?"Fury asked.

Tiger was the only one to raise her hand, she was also the only one who read shield access files, the Savage Lands file was brief but that because most of the file was deemed ultra-top secret, "ok good, this is your guide for the Island" he announced waving in a man in shackles with high tech shock collar around his neck.

White Tigers temper spiked as she looked into the lifless eyes of Kraven the hunter "why is Kraven coming!" she growled extending her claws,

"he's going because he has been to the Savagelands before, restassured Tiger he's under shield control with this" Fury replied handing her a remote "press the button and he recieve 125 volt shock" he finished, Tiger remained skeptical of this plan but took comfort in knowing she could shut him down with continues pressure on a button.

"this will be fun some quality bonding time young Tiger" Kraven said coldly, Tiger mocked a retchiting sound "Fury please just get rid of him" she moaned.

Fury shook his head "I'm sorry Tiger but you kids need a guide, if he gives you any cause to do not hesitate to use that remote" he replied

Tiger glared at Kraven then pressed down on the button, Kraven's body went in to a violent spasm from the pain of the shock collar, Tiger held the button for 15 seconds savouring the feeling of enducing pain to the man who murdered her father ignoring the cries of protest from Fury and the others.

"_Tiger stop!.." _Tiger hesitated on the button _"Tiger please control yourself, just because you have the power to inflict pain doesn't mean you should I'm begging you please think of what your father wanted for you... this isn't it!". _Tiger came back to her senses as the smell of burnt ham and singed hair floated up her nostrils "oh that's rank!" she gasped.

The others were all staring at her "IronFist take that remote from her before she looses control again!" Fury snapped,

Tiger handed IronFist the remote she was at a loss for words everybody screamed at her to stop but the only voice that made it through was from the one person who wasn't present with them. "how does he do that? he hasn't been around in weeks and one moment of weakness i hear his voice and it pulls me back" She thought to herself.

with her head hung in moral shame Tiger followed the others to their operation jet, her first official mission as team leader and this was her first impression a vengefull school girl with anger issues. "Fury must be regretting choosing me as team leader already" she sighed sitting in her chair while Powerman secured Kraven to his.

"you so much as look at Tiger the wrong way and I'll have fist barbeque you on the spot" he groweld softly,

Kraven smirked a smug self satisfied grin " believe me boy where we're going you should be concerned about your friend It's the SavageLand for a reason" he chuckled omniesently,

Powerman glared at him he didn't like this arrangment "hopefully Fury had covered all the basis with this plan" he whispered to Nova.

"all right Jungle man where is this place?" Nova demanded turning to face Kraven, "Pays Sauvge is an Island in Antartica west of the land mass "tail", although I am most intrigued by the notion that your director is sending someone who would kill you in your sleep without hesitation rather then one of your hero allies who have been to the Island" he baited.

"nice try Kraven no body from Shield has set foot on Savage Land Island it's a protected wildlife preserve" Tiger replied venomously,

Kraven glanced back at Tiger she had taken his bait, "is that so?, I've witnessed the pressence of that animal man wolverine and other mutants on that Island and on one of my more recent journies I heard tales of a man who could spin webs like a spider. I also noticed Spiderman is not accompaning you four" he laughed.

Tiger flexed her claws as a warning but it did not get the intended reaction Kraven continued to smile to himself almost as if he knew something was going to happen that impact the mission. "I suggest you rest up kiddies you will need your strength just to survive your first day" he chuckled closing his eyes.

Tiger was unwilling to rest up she watched Kraven through the course of the trip, she didn't trust him and he was far to calm for somebody in his position but her focus soon began to drift away from Kraven and more towards what he had said "_on one of my more recent journies I heard tales of a man who could spin webs like a spider". _She knew he had to be lying she had been with Peter for these past two years and he never once went on a trip or mission to the Savage Lands and he never met Kraven until last year when he attacked them.

"No he has to be lying Nick would have sent him along rather than Kraven also it would show up in his files if he had entered a federaly protected wildlife preserve" she thought to herself, "or Fury did ask him and he chose not to be bothered with the team anymore" Tiger shook that thought out of her head she didn't believe Peter would turn his back on them Kraven had to be lying.

While Tiger was lost in thought the plane began to violently shake "were loosing power!" IronFist shouted as he tried to pull the plane out of its impending nose dive. The others began buckling up, Kraven however was roaring with laughter "haha welcome to my world children the Savage Land will be your ends... and the Tiger amulet will be mine!" he maniacally laughed his bezerking eyes fixed on Tiger. The plane balanced out skimming across the tree tops crashing into a swamp 5 seats ejecting in different directions in the confusion no tracking beacon was activated and plane began to sink into the swamp chunks of burning debris scattered across the marsh lands.

The 5 chairs deployed their chutes and floated to different terrertories of the Island, the young heroes were scattering across the unknown Island, multiple sets of eyes fixed on the falling foreigners.

none more with more ferousity then a pair of glowing ambers eyes floating above two immence saber teeth concealed in the shadows of the forest.

**this is a work in progress and is open to all suggestions so please feel free to voice opinions on this story and because I know very little of the Savage Lands if I made any mistakes please correct me**

**This story idea was suggested to me be a talented Author WW2 Killer and I'm hopping it lives up to his and everyone's expectations **


	2. Nova and the dinosaurs

**Chapter 2: Nova and the dinosaurs **

_(the team is scattered across the Island each falling into different territories filled with their own dangers) _

Nova secured himself to his chair just in time for ejection protocol, the pressure of the jettisoned chair pinned his arms to his side as he flew higher up, "I'm to young and pretty to die!" he screamed looking down at the shrinking trees below him. A violent jerk was his indication that his chute deployed but the wind was pushing him away from his team, in a fit of panic he began fumbling with his harness the last thing he wanted to be was separated on some Island from his friends.

"Guys!, wait!" he shouted as he watched his friends chairs disappear into the mist, Nova finally freed himself ready to jump from his chair he took another glance to find his friends but that last look was two seconds to long. He crashed into a massive tree launching him from his chair, he hit nearly every branch on his way down grunting and groaning Nova fell the last 10 feet bouncing off the ground. his last conscious vision was that of a pair of haunting yellow eyes staring at him.

When Nova awoke he was hot and drained of energy his mouth was so dry his tounge was stuck in place "oh god what happened" he groaned a raspy voice. The climate change was murder for Nova especially with a metal helmet and a black suit, he was feeling like a poached egg "this is insane!, why is it so hot here? this is the freaking Arctic tundra" gasped he was so parched he couldn't even talk.

Nova managed to force himself to crawl over to a tiny stream scooping water in his hand gagging on each mouthful, "gah. yuck even the water is piss warm it even tastes nasty" suddenly the stream ran dry, leaving a confounded Nova to search up and down looking for the cause "what the heck, how does a stream run ...", an earth-shaking rumble sounded from just beyond the trees where the stream was flowing from.

Nova stared in horror as a T-rex's head appeared over the tree tops, and he suddenly realised how the stream just ran dry, his face formed multiple mixed expressions of disgust & sickness "oh... I'm going to be sick" he cried keeling over a bush. The recheting sounds attracted the attention of the neighbouring T-rex which saw him as a snack, "mother" he squeaked blasting off with the T-rex charging after him.

Nova flew as fast as he could but the ancient monster was right on his heels chomping down every few seconds, he could feel his heart stop each time the dinosaur opened its mega sized mouth. Once more it opened and chomped down its jagged teeth surrounding and enclosing Nova in the darkness, he found himself laying on a slimy, squishy warm surface "oh god it ate me!" Nova cried "do not swallow you over sized lizard!" he screamed floating above the tounge and blasting a hole in the T-rex's teeth and flying out. "Eaten by a dinosaur... I'll go ahead and cross that off my list of things I never want to try again!" he gasped rocketing away leaving the disgruntled dinosaur behind.

"guy's come in!" he called into his communicator "guys!" he shouted, the communicators were down on a strange Island and their plane was destroyed, "I like to know how this could get any worse" he mumbled to himself

**(Cut away) Chibi Spidey swings in holding a book he puts on a pair of reading glasses and opens the book titled **_**Marvel Manual **_** " rule number 42 when stuck in a bad situation never ask how or Ironically invite the situation to get worse because it will ...every time"**

Nova blasted at full speed in hopes of locating one of his friends as the sky was going dark, "wait are we in the part of the Artic that does have night time or just an ever lasting day light?" he asked himself out loud. turning his head to the fading sun, desperate to find a sense of direction Nova shot upwards,

The view was spectacular almost something like you would find in an art museum, but the areal view also gave Nova a reason to worry... this Island was bigger then he originally assumed and divided into multiple territories, his heart sank "guy's... I don't know where to start".

Nova was getting teary eyed he was alone on an Island he knew nothing about and had no idea where to start searching for his team mates, out of no where he felt some solid collide into his back and force him downwards to the ground leaving a shallow crater. Nova slowly lifted himself up "no jelly arms, no jelly arms" he gasped as his arms began to shake and ultimately giving out under his weight,

"this is not a good day. Fury if I live through this I am so telling you where you can stick your next sample recovery missions" he grunted.

"Another human on my Island. and you can fly but you're not a mutant most interesting" Nova felt 3 talon like claws press into his back, "who sent you here! Xavier?, Magneto?, or Fury? answer me or you're going to die right here" growled a high-pitched voice,

Nova struggled to answer as the talons in his back were pinching his nerves " I..I..I'm with Ssshield" he stammered, the talons lifted from his back.

"Shield? so you're with Fury then" the stranger stomped on Nova's back very hard that a couple of his ribs cracked under the pressure " he sent you to re capture me, to send me back to the weapon X facility!, not going to happen!.

"look buddy I have no idea who you are much less here to capture you I just want to find my friends" Nova moaned the pain of his ribs burning and throbbing,

"I am Sauron and this is my forest!" Nova felt the talons grab his shoulders and carry him away "if you and your friends are with shield then you bring death to my Island!" Sauron growled

Nova finally caught a glimpse of his captor he was a green pterodactyl like creature but with teeth, claws and human legs, he went to fight back but couldn't his energy was some how depleting he was loosing consciousness again until the world went black.

**Nova's in trouble (and he say's Spiderman sucked as a solo act) who's going to rescue him from Sauron?**

**sounds like Sauron has an axe to grind with shield. **

**next Chapter Peter encounters an old girlfriend, sits through an awkward dinner & learns what Fury did chapter 3: Claws and Comedy **

**Comments and reviews are always appreciated, suggestions and ideas always welcomed thanks for reading everyone hope you enjoy the story **


	3. Claws & Comedy (not really though)

**thank you: fangirl7287,Christ's Disciple: for the great reviews glad you're liking the story**

**thank you: TheOnyxDragon12,latinoheat151: you both made some cool suggestions and I want to try and incorporate them into the story soon thank you everyone else who has read, followed and favourite this story**

Chapter 3: Claws & Comedy

Peter had been an Avenger for 3 weeks now and as he was learning it wasn't all glamerous, Cap had laid him out in every training session, Hawk and Hulk beat him at every video game in the tower, Sam and Tony weren't around as often as they used to be, then there was Thor awesome hero but weird guy and he was down right scared of Black Widow.

**( "come on can you blame me?, her name is Black Widow she eats her male companion google it you'll see go ahead I can wait 5 minutes... See!")**

His most recent highlight was his trip to Ahsguard with Thor where he collected a unique crystal which Thor bound to a bolt of lightning trapping the energy inside the crystal pendant it looked like a micro storm swirling inside to reflect the wearers mood. but now he was home and getting bored, he had already missed half a day today but he wasn't offically due back to school until tomorrow.

He entered the school as other students were leaving he made his way to principal Coulsons office "I can't believe this I still have to do homework for crying out loud I only saved the city from going Goblin green you would think I would at least get a pass on homework assigned during missions" he mumbled walking past the chemistry lab,

"Mr. & Mrs. Pryde Kittie seems more than capable of understanding the matierial but I would like to recomend a tutor from this class to help bring her up to speed" he heard the teacher's voice.

"Pryde, Kittie?... no it can't be" Peter whispered back stepping to the class room door,

"and just who do you have in mind bub and if you say some hormone driven teenage boy i'll..." the growly voice was cut short,

"why does that gruff, growly tone sound familiar" Peter thought to himself

"please excuse my husband he's very ... protective any one you reccomend will be fine" came a much lighter voice.

"understandable Mrs. Pryde but the student I have in mind is a scientific prodiegy" the teacher looked over to the door and saw Peter trying to hide around the corner "ah Parker perfect timming come in" he waived,

Peter was hesitent at first but he reluctently walked in the class room and there she was Kitty Pryde but the man posing as her father was Peter's most violent tag team partner Wolverine without his yellow spandex. he recognized Peter by his sent,

"you!" he blurted out rather agressivly, Peter back tracked in fear of been sliced like pizza but the claws didn't make an appearence "phew" Peter exhaled softly in relief.

" Peter!" Kitty shrieked wrapping her arms around his chest " mom can I keep him?" she asked looking over to the tanned skinned woman with snow white hair,

"guess Kitty likes her tutor" the woman laughed exiting the room thank you Mr. Warren" she said escourting everyone out of the class room. They were out of ear shot of the class room and Kitty still had ahold of Peter, "Logan what was that about?" the woman snapped.

Peter looked back and met Logans searing gaze "this kid and I have a history" Logan growled,

Kitty tightend her grip on Peter's arm "Storm tell Logan to stop threatening my friends" Kitty pleaded, Storm looked from Logan to Kitty "you all know each other?" she asked, they nodded "how? Kitty you first" Storm ordered.

"I met Peter when I tagged along with Logan and Scott to the Savage Land a few years back" Kitty said,

"you mean when you snuck on board the black bird after we told you to stay put" Logan growled grabbing Peter by the shoulder and squeezing "listen kid you try any funny business with her and I'll squash you like the bug you are" he violently whispered sending a chill down Peter's spine.

"ok... point taken" Peter said wincing in pain "you can let go now" Logan released his death grip on Peter's shoulder as Storm grabbed him by the ear "Logan play nice, now how do you two know each other?" she demanded Peter and Logan looked at each other unlike Peter and Kitty they did not meet in the Savage Land that faithfull day 2 1\2 years ago although Peter was aware of his presence on the Island, "body switching experience" they mumured in unison earning a laugh from Kitty,

"you two switched bodies? oh that is priceless" she laughed imagining how such an expierence might have happend, but Peter & Logan were less amused, "Logan did you drop of Kitties transcripts to the principal?" Storm asked.

Never in 1000 years did Peter ever think he would see Wolverine step back from somebody but Storm had found the secret, "oh you got to show me how you do that" Peter gasped in amazment, catching a deadly glare from Logan " anyways you just missed him"he add pointing at a passing convertible. Storm turned to Logan swiftly swatting him in the head

"if you want Ms. Storm I can take Kitties transcripts to principal Coulson chances are he's at my place having dinner with my Aunt" Peter offered,

"thank you Peter that's sweet of you to offer. Logan go with him" Storm said shooting him a gratefull smile "see Logan even a boy has better manners than you, you could learn something from him", Logan shot Peter another glare sending another chill down his spine.

"Storm can I go to?" Kitty asked eagerly tightening her grip on Peter's arm which was starting to go numb, Storm just smiled all of the boys at the savume centre and she never showed much interest in them, one day in midtown high and she latched on to the one boy in the school who Logan actually liked even though he didn't show it. "sure Kitty if it's okay with Peter & Logan".

**( "oh... what do I do here? if I bring Kitty home there's a greater then likely chance our past relationship will come to light and Logan will gut me like a fish, but if I say no I look like a jerk... talk about a rock and a hard place").**

(_Parker house_)

Peter, Logan and Kitty walked in through the kitchen door "Aunt May I'm hom... ow my god!" Peter cried averting his eyes, principal Coulson was reciving a very hands on cooking lesson from his aunt her hands and mouth were on him, Peter's cry of disgust caught the attention of his aunt and Coulson who quickly jumped back away from each other,

"Parker don't you ever knock!" Coulson snapped, "It's my house!" Peter retorted,

"Peter who are your friends?" Aunt May asked calmly as Logan and a timid Kitty entered the kitchen, "oh these are my friends Aunt May the big brute is Logan and this is Kitty" he introduced them to his Aunt sitting them down at the table, " Kitty is new to the city so I'd thought show her around after school" Peter said catching the slighest glimpse of a smile on his Aunts face.

"nice to meet you both, you're just in time for dinner" Aunt May said, pulling a roast out of the oven " Phil pass me the carving knife please" she asked,

"I got it Mrs. Parker" Logan said generously "Logan don't" Peter tried to interjected, (skint) his claws sprang out of his hands causing Aunt May to jump backwards wide eyed. **("crap. so busted") **

Aunt May was unusually calm for somebody who just saw metal claws spring out of her dinner guests hands"so you're the famouse Wolverine. nice to meet more of Peter's super friends" Aunt May said nonchaulantly. **(" wait meet more of my who?... did she just?... no way she knows!")** Peter's jaw dropped open so fast that it nearly dislocated. his Aunt just casually slipped in the fact she knew Peter had super friends,

"um Aunt May what do you mean by super friends?" he asked nervously.

Aunt May looked at Peter and gave a small little laugh " oh come now Peter, the helicarrier sinks to the bottom of the Ocean and suddenly your four new friends need place to stay, not to mention the sexual tension between Spiderman and White Tiger and coincidentaly you and Ava, also I do your laundry, you really should think these things through if your going to keep secrets from me" Aunt May laughed.

**("worst... super hero... ever")**.

Peter was dumbstruck his Aunt just dropped a bombshell on him and he had nothing to say for himself,

"Phil come sit down for dinner" she called after Coulson who disapeared into the den to answer his ringing phone Kitty jumped into the chair next to Peter as Aunt May started handing out food, while Peter was other wise engaged in pileing food onto his plate she slid her hand over his thigh and gently but firmly squeezing him causing Peter jump and rattle the table.

his little spasm drew Aunt Mays and Logans attention, "uhm muscle spasm" he choked nervously as his face turned red, Aunt May made her way over to the fridge for a drink and Logan leaned over to Peter "kid that call Coulson got... It's about your friends they went missing on a mission" Logan whispered.

Peter's head shot up, he might not have been team leader anymore but he still felt responsible for them "where are they?" he asked worriedly, Logan turned his head back to Coulson he could both ends of the call as if he was standing between them,

"_we lost contact with the kids just as they entered Savage Land air space, the planes tracking beacon is unresponsive"_ Logan knew Fury's voice anywhere and could detect the concern that shrouded his words.

"you're not going to like this kid, Fury sent them to the Savage Land" Logan whispered,

Peter froze in his chair as Logans words sunk in "the Savage Land of all places to send them why there?, they're not trained to deal with the likes of anything they'll encouter on that Island" his stomach turned on him the more he remembered about his last journey to the Savage Land the worse he felt.

The last time he was there he himself was nearly killed, Last time he was there Karl Lykos, a genetisit who shared a lab with his father even co-authoured papers with him was recruited by Professor Charles Xavier to help administer a cure to Havok, was mutated himself into a visouse monster and when Peter went after him to find a cure he only made things worse Karls mind warpped into thinking everyone from the outside world turned agaisnt him and saw fit to kill them.

he nearly succeded in doing so Peter left that Island half dead himself but from what he would later learn from his new friend Kitty many days later back in new york Karl was captured. it wasn't until 4 months after that Karl made the news after escaping a research facility and returning to his solitute in the Savage Land.

"Logan if they encounter Karl on that Island" Peter trailed off as he invisoned the worst possible senario for his friends, "I know kid, I remember what he's capable of" Logan said turning back to Coulson " if your planning on doing what I think your going to do... you'll need back up someone who can track your friends, grab some things that belonged to each one of them, now what do you say we borrow a plane and go on a trip?" Logan smirked.

After dinner and sneaking on board the Tric-carrier Peter did as Logan instructed he grabbed what personal belongings he could find from his friends rooms, from Luke he grabbed his work out shirt, from Danny his spare bandana, he took Sam's teddy bear for two reasons one: Sam snuggled this bear every night so his scent would be all over it and two: it was just out right funny, finally he needed something from Ava.

To say Peter was nervous was an understatement, he had never entered Ava's room before and doing so now with out her premision would mean searious bodily harm and possibly death for him if she found out. He took a deep breath and opened the door, Ava's room was nothing like he was expecting, her room was plastured with posters of Teen idols and romance books lined every shelf of her book case. The sparring dummy seamed more like the Ava Peter knew but those were nothing compared to the biggest shock of her stuffed Spiderman plush toy on her bed.

**(" there's either a significant reason for Ava having a stuffed toy of me or she uses that as an anger managment dummy")**.

"moving on!" he said to himself turning away from his stuffed double ganger he quickly scooped up one of Ava's shirts and scurried out before Ava could sense his presence when she came back.

he quickly boreded the plane with Wolverine and they set off, he didn't see Fury during his collection mission but he was determined to have a very serious chat with him when he returned but first things first he had to save his friends. The Savage Land was dangerous not because of the multiple species of Savage creatures, but because of what it does to those who aren't prepared for it "Ava you're strong enough to take back control of yourself from the Tiger spirit once, I pray you can do it again not just for the guys sake but yours" Peter thought to himself as his fingers fiddeld with the liquid folgerite crystal in his hands,

"I'm coming guys just hold on, no matter what it takes you keep fighting you survive"

**I'm not to sure about this chapter but hopefully it helped shed some light on Peter/Spiderman's prior trip to the Savage Land sorry there is no comedy to it funny was never my strongest point so for that I'm sorry.**

**but Spidey and Wolverine are returning to the Savage Land to rescue his friends, and they know something about the Island that Fury neglected to mention and it involves the power of the jade Tiger**

**Chapter 4: Tiger and the cat people: Tiger finds herself in the wild of the savage land surrounded by cat like creatures and she's never felt more at home but something begins to come over her and her friends become a distant memory **


	4. Tiger & the Tribe of the Cat People

Chapter 4: Tiger & the Tribe of the Cat People

After the emergency ejection White Tiger was separated from the others to her left she saw Powerman & IronFist drifting apart, on her right Kraven had broken free from his chair and was preparing to jump into the over grown tree tops, farther away she saw Nova crash into a tree and fall 50 feet down hitting every limb as he fell. She was devastated to think what happened to him but not for long a rogue wind twisted her chute dropping her like a stone to the ground.

_( Peter was kneeling at her feet he was wearing his spiderman suit but not his mask, his body was covered in fresh blood soaked cuts and it was clear he had just been in a severe fight, Ava felt herself lean over him thinking she was going to help but her body and mouth did something different. She kissed him it wasn't an emotional kiss this was savage and raw, _

_"we could have ruled this Island together but you turned against me again, just like when you abandoned me for the Avengers, like when you left us here with Kraven rather than come yourself, I thought you of all people would understand what I'm doing" she said with hurt and betrayal._

_Peter looked into her eyes, his were empty and cold he looked defeated "I never abandoned you Ava and leaving the team was the hardest thing I ever had to do. but I'm here to help, I'm here for you" he said._

_Ava heard the sincerity in his voice but she still raised her claws "you always were a clever liar Peter" she had no control over her own mouth or her hand, her claws came swiping across her line of sight she couldn't stop herself she was mentally protesting her actions but she didn't stop, Ava was powerless as her own claws slashed through Peter's throat blood spraying on her mask._

_She then turned to face a mirror her reflection looked like she had gone feral again, her eyes were squinted and angry, her hair was untamed " hello Ava remember me? I'm the part of you that you like to repress, that you like to control but guess what kitten on this Island primal instincts get kicked into over drive so little by little I'll be free and you will be repressed and helpless )_

White Tiger awoke in a panic breathing rapidly and heavily in the middle of an open meadow surrounded by mountains, her head was pounding and felt heavy as if she just went a round with the Hulk and lost.

"Ow my head" she groaned rubbing her head in an attempt to depressurise it although her attempts proved futile, Tiger laid motionless for a minute or two recalling the events that resulted in her current predicament. "Kraven knew something like this was going to happen" she grumbled bringing herself upright and scanning the area. At first glance she thought she was alone but then she saw them just visible through the green mist a haunting pair of glowing amber eyes glaring at her with ravenous hunger.

Tiger's eyes locked with the eyes that were focused on her, She felt something couldn't explain almost like a connection of sorts, then a sound of a high-pitched horn scared the eyes back into the mist, bringing Tiger back to her senses "what the heck?" she asked jumping to her feet, the horn sounded again it was coming from just beyond the mountains. Her curiosity got the best of her and she went to investigate, Tiger put her ninja skills to work as she began scaling the rock face climbing up to a small trail that snaked through caesium of the mountain, "this is more of a work out the flipping through the sky scrapers back in New York, and this only confirms Peter could never have been here he's to lazy to try to even attempt something like this" she laughed to herself.

Once Tiger reached the trail she set off at run, her speed had amazingly doubled she reached a point in the trail that over looked a primitive tribal village, But her sense of wonder regarding why an ancient tribal village was on a wild life preserve was extinguished when she saw villagers wearing what looked like big cat skulls corral a small group of sortied jungle cats into a closed cavern with spears and primitive weapons.

This horrid sight only enraged White Tiger she wanted to teach these cruel people a lesson about hunting Tigers, witnessing this cruel act stirred something primal in Tiger, a deep aggressive growl began to resonate from her. She even scared herself sure she growled at the boys as a means to scare them either to keep them in line or her personal amusement but nothing like this, this was wild uncontrolled anomalistic almost savage.

Her claws sprang to full extension the smell of fear confusion swarming the trapped Tigers, was all the motivation she needed in a burst of raw speed White Tiger bounded down the trail leaping over gaps in the rock and clearing the entrance of the cavern landing behind the Tribal hunters.

one by one she cast them away from the Tigers, The tribal hunters quickly collected themselves they had tattoos very similar to Kraven's, as they became more aware of Tigers presence they turned their weapons on her, and began to whisper and mummer amongst themselves, her enhanced hearing picked up clear phrases,

"the Tiger woman, the masters last hunt".

"she wears the jade Tiger amulet, she must be taken alive"

"if she is not killed now she will unleash the White Tiger and doom us all".

The Tribal hunters all began swarming and attacking White Tiger but much like her speed and her wild roar her reflexes and peripheral vision were heightened to new levels. One by one she beat them down breaking their spears, shattering their clubs and snapping their bows before proceeding to mame them, the smell of blood filled the air as her claws cut deep into flesh, the more she fought the better she felt almost as if a huge weight lift from her shoulders she was no longer showing signs of control and restraint.

When the last hunter fell Tigers costume was stained in blood none of which was hers, "that is the last time you will ever hunt these animals ever again got it!" she growled, The injured hunters did not move nor speak but merely groaned in acknowledgement of Tigers orders.

White Tiger in hailed deeply savouring the sent and taking in a whiff of the green mist absorbing through the material of her mask sparking a flash of emerald-green under her mask, a wave of satisfaction washed over her as the tigers in the cavern surrounded her as if protecting one of their own. With her mixed pride at her side White Tiger entered the village with the hunters being dragged behind her drawing frightened looks of the elders, women and children, she walked into the heart of the village to a sacred looking pedestal with a statue of Kraven the hunter the words "_master hunter_" scripted at the base taking her stand on it and turning to face her pride and the faces of the villagers "this is now my village! anybody care to challenge that!" she growled. The wild Tigers consisting of all Sabre-toothed, white, samutarin and Bengal tigers turned to the villagers and began growling forcing the villagers to bow to White Tiger who was smiling triumphantly under her mask

"good. as my first act I immediately disband the hunting of Tigers, instead they will be welcomed in my village.. ,The village of the cat tribe" she demanded.

**Ava's amulet is slowly getting more powerful soon the Tiger will take over. is this what Peter was afraid off?**

**but now she's queen of Tigers and tribal hunters.**

**was Ava dreaming the whole sequence where she killed Peter or was that a premonition?**

**next chapter were visiting Luke at the alter, no not that alter. Chapter 5: Powerman in swamplands**

**thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the support is great and appreciated, comments and suggestions are very much welcome if any one wishes **


	5. Powerman & the swamp people

**thank you latinoheat151 and WW2 killer for your suggestions**

**and thank you to everyone who has reviewed favourite/ followed this story **

Chapter 5: Powerman & the Swamp People

Powerman sat restrained to his chair powerless help his friends, IronFist was being blown farther across the Island, and Kraven had escaped, as for Tiger and Nova they had vanished into the green mist.

His chute got tangled in a tree leaving him hanging like a big piñata "well now this is just great" he moaned snapping his harness and free falling into muddy, slimed covered water below, he quickly resurfaced covered head to toe in mud, pond scum "*pleah* yuck" he slid his hand down his face wiping it clean then spitting what little bit oozed past his lips and a chunk of swamp weed " boy do I hate spinach" he gagged flinging the filth from his fingers.

Powerman scanned the area for signs of his friends but there was no sign of anybody "guys come in" he called into his communicator the line was dead, He had no clue where he was and no way to contact his friends. His options were either climb a tree to get a lay out of the land or walk towards the sun,

With a quick look up the nearest tree he noticed he couldn't see the top from where he was "oh hell no" he said shaking his head "I'll walk it".

so he made his way out dredging through the waist high water off the swamp, the whole time he was nervous he knew nothing about this place and Kraven was loose in basically his home environment and it was no secret that he was planning on going after Tiger, while consumed by his fear filled thoughts wisp of smoke floated through the trees and the smell of hot metal filled the air. Powerman caught wind of the smell and his heart started racing if the team was separated the smart thing to do would be to return to the plane crash site, moving as fast as he could wading through the water he tried to return to the crash site.

5 miles of marsh lands he finally came to solid ground "if i never set foot in water that wasn't a steaming shower or hot tub it'll be too soon" he grunted wiping himself off, he took a step forward and felt something slimy brush against his pant leg, "ok now that isn't mine" he said somewhat worried as he rolled his pant leg up to reveal his leg was covered in" LEACHES!" he screamed frantically slapping the blood suckers from his body "oh so nasty" he gasped,

"I hate this place already. Hope the others are having better time than me" he deadpanned.

**(Cut away)**

**(Chibi Nova at the yellow stream drinking nasty water before being chased and eaten by a chibi T-Rex.**

**Chibi White Tiger sitting on a throne surrounded by dozens of Tigers with people bowing to her).**

Powerman found what was left of the shield jet half submerged into the murky water, one of the wings was torn off from the crash, the windshield was completely shattered, "sweet Christmas!, this thing is trashed" he sighed looking over the damage done to the inside, there was no way in hell they were leaving the Island in this thing the emergency beacon was destroyed. But lucky for Powerman he saw the communications system was still active, he quickly grabbed a head set "mayday, mayday this is powerman, my team is stranded on Savage Land Island our plane is down we need help!" he shouted.

The line was open, filled by cracking static "oh god please don't let the line be dead" he pleaded,

"Luke…. Is that you?" came a familiar voice over the line, Powerman's eyes squinted in confusion that couldn't be who he thought it was.

"Web head? Is that you?" he replied,

"Yeah man it's me I really can't tell you how relieved I am to hear your voice, where a bouts are you guys?" Spiderman asked, Powerman could hear the fear in his voice,

"Spidey how are you on a shield communication frequency? Don't the Avengers use their own private lines?" he asked curiously with a slight feeling of relief that someone now knew they needed help.

"They do but I'm not on the Aveng-jet, Wolverine & I are about half an hour away from the Savage Land, Powerman whatever you guys do don't leave that jet and DO NOT split up that Island is unlike anything you guys have ever encountered before. Now where are you?" Spiderman asked,

Powerman bit his lip in anticipation of his answer Spidey's warning was too late "Spidey…. We all got separated when we jettisoned from the plane we're scattered across the Island, I'm stuck in some swamp with what's left of the jet" he finished.

The line was static for longer than Powerman liked Spidey likes to talk more than anything sometimes too much, if he was quiet something was wrong,

At long last Spiderman's voice broad casted again "Powerman can you see anything else besides a swamp? Like mountains, volcanoes or even any kind of animals?" he asked with a cracking voice. Powerman looked out the windshield he saw nothing but swamp lands,

"Webs there's nothing but swamp" he said, he heard Spiderman say something off the line but it wasn't clear,

"Alright buddy it sounds like you're in the heart of the swamp whatever you do don't leave that jet and do not inhale the green mist that stuff has a radioactive compound that forces you to draw on your primitive side", the line went dead again "please tell me you know where Tiger is" Spiderman demanded.

"I'm sorry man like I said we got separated after ejection" Powerman sighed as something pointy bounced off his back, "what the…?" he turned to face a crowd of fur bearing Island natives covered in swamp mud and moss, "you guys want to buy some speakers?" he joked with a nervous laugh before throwing a chair out the window smashing a handful of natives away from the jet.

But the sudden shift from vibration caused the jet to shift and sink farther into the swamp "OH sweet Christmas!" Powerman gasped bolting for the hole in the windshield and jumping through it, he landed back in the swamp water surrounded by spears and bows, "ha-ha you guys think you have me caught? You have another thing coming" he boasted. He tried to push himself up but he couldn't, he was stuck and sinking.

"Oh no! Not good!" he panicked as he tried to pull himself free,

"Ha-ha soft bog, you sink in matter of minutes" laughed one of the men with spears, Powerman knew they weren't modern people by the way they spoke in broken English. He lowered his head in shame he knew he was finished if he didn't get free and he could always beat these guys down later,

"I surrender just help me" he said, looking up at the man before him, the man just smiled "bring Lizard-man spit" he ordered.

"Lizard-man spit?" Powerman thought to himself as another man with a spear walked up and started poking Powerman with the tip, finally they grew impatient and slid the tip across his mouth the spear tip was coated in something slimy and sticky. Seconds later he felt his body shut down he was conscious but absentminded like a dream.

The swamp people threw dry sand on the black murky mud water known as the soft bog allowing them to pull the immobilized Powerman out of the water and drag him threw the swamp.

As he was being pulled through the swamp like a children's toboggan Powerman saw what looked like a very big sabre-toothed Tiger watching him, it's glowing amber eyes fixed on him as it watched him be dragged away.

An hour or so later Powerman found himself being dragged up a stone basin and thrown on top of an alter like stand, "this can't be good for me" he thought to himself as the sun rays beat down on him,

"When sun reach top of sky we offer blood of stranger to mother Savage in offer of bountiful hunt and safety from demon bird-man" the native man said again in broken English before turning his back to Powerman and walking down the basin.

Powerman laid there bound to a stone alter still unable to move, whatever that lizard-man spit was it paralyzed him, and it was almost noon he was starting to worry when a fast moving black plane caught his eye, it was slowly descending into the swamp lands.

"Phew, hurry up web head I have no intention of being sacrificed today" he said out loud trying to flex his arms but still no strength to do anything yet "hurry up web head I'm getting very worried for myself and the others man" he cried in a whisper.

**Powerman's left at the alter to be sacrificed to "mother Savage" and he's paralyzed & left helplessly waiting/hoping for the web head and Wolverine to rescue him.**

**good news is they just landed in the swamps to search for the plane and the team. **

**Chapter 6: IronFist injured: After crashing and ejecting IronFist was captured by a gang of experimental mutants created by magneto back on his earlier explorations **


	6. IronFist & Magnetos mutant rejects

Returning to the Savage lands

Chapter 6: IronFist & Magnetos mutant rejects

_With the team scattered across an Island they know nothing about__,__ it would only make sense they don't know about its past visitors. Magneto for example on his earlier trips tried creating mutants out of tribal men from across the Island creating a handful of new mutant races on the Island like the Lizard people man like reptiles whose claws and spit can leave a man paralyzed for an hour but those were the lesser evil of his experiments there was a group that broke away from magneto they called themselves the Savage Land mutates__._

IronFist awoke in a dense jungle feeling sick and sluggish for a remote island in the Antarctica this place was stupidly humid and dry, yet the vegetation and wild life seemed to thrive here.

"this place is among the strangest lands I've ever seen" he groaned while he unhooked himself from his harness at a quick glance it was impossible to get a sense of direction he was trapped in a dense over grown forest and an eerie green mist hung in the air, IronFist didn't understand why but he was sensing a very dark aurora from the mist itself. Rather than risk something happening IronFist began walking in the opposite direction of the mist but he was still unable to shake the haunting feeling that he was being watched.

The Island was unsettling, he sensed evil had branded this Island and what good he could sense was faint almost nonexistent,

"I wonder how the others are faring with their exploration of this place." He asked out loud, a low hair raising growl descended down on him from the shadows of the trees. IronFist felt his blood run cold from this sound it reminded him of the time White Tiger went feral on them a beastly and angry growl.

"This place gives me the creeps. If Spiderman was here before it must have taken 2 miracles for him to return home". The wind rustled the thick growth of leaves above him the gentle breeze was a nice relief from the energy depleting humidity but his tranquility was interrupted by the sound of charging thunder, the strange thing was there was not a cloud in sky and the rumbling was coming from just beyond the edge of the tree line. His curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate,

But what he found was a surprise of epic magnitudes a living heard triceratops was charging at him at full speed, "amazing…. living dinosaurs…. And they're coming right at me AHHH!" IronFist screamed as he ran in the opposite direction of the stampeding giant creatures. For highly trained Kun Fu master control while being chased by a stampede of prehistoric creatures was never covered, his heart was skipping 3 beats at a time he quickly jumped to a low hanging branch and lifted himself into a tree as the stampeding dinosaurs trampled the ground under him.

"This is place very unique and dangerous…. Perhaps staying in bed today would have been best" he panted as the last triceratops ran past him, he dropped back down to the ground and ran to the forest edge and into a small meadow with the forest behind him and a river fed pool at the entrance to an open canyon in front of him, "dangerous forest behind me and a mysterious canyon before me…" IronFist did a quick look back at the forest "canyon it is" he said as he started moving forward, IronFist quickly jogged across the meadow unable to escape the haunting feeling of being watched.

He foot sunk in the mud and suddenly the ground rose under his feet and with lightning speed IronFist was thrown 30 feet backwards, he stumbled to his feet and found himself face to face with a giant snake. A snake that ranged to 50 feet in length and looked as if it would weight a ton,

"that is….a very big snake" IronFist gulped, the snake lunged at him but thanks to his speed he was able to avoid it's fangs, the snake was relentless as it continued to try and sink its teeth into him. IronFist dodged the monstrous snakes head and slammed both of his IronFist down on the center of its head rendering it unconscious. IronFist was panting the heat and humidity was over heating his body and the excessive fighting with a giant snake drained his energy and with no water he wouldn't be able quicken his recovery.

He fought to move on through the canyon his eye lids becoming heavier "I hate this place" he groaned, the canyon was like a giant sauna the heat was suffocating the air from between the walls. It wasn't long before he removed his bandana because it was trapping heat on his head,

Danny dropped under an overhanging cliff it was the only shade he had come across since he entered the canyon, the heat was intensifying to the point where he was no longer sure if what he was seeing was real.

Just within IronFist's line of sight an unusually tall man appeared he was being supported by a tree branch, he had a short hand battle axe secured to his belt he stood 6'9 but he appeared to be blind, "you appear to be lost" the stranger said as squatted down in front of IronFist and offered him a handmade cantina,

IronFist accepted the drink the water was refreshing and life restoring "thank you" he gasped, between heavy breaths as the stranger just blankly stared in his direction.

"How does someone so young end up in a place like this?" the stranger asked,

"My friends and I crashed here. We were sent to collect samples from the Island ….but we were unaware of human inhabitants" IronFist replied cautiously.

The stranger had a dark expression cloud over his face which IronFist did not notice, "follow me my _tribe_ will _take care of you" _he said offering IronFist his hand, which he took. "I'm called Gaza" the stranger said,

"I am IronFist" IronFist replied following Gaza through the caesium, Gaza kept 3 steps ahead of IronFist without trying to make it obvious. The end of the canyon came into view lifting IronFist's spirits but not as much as the black shield jet that flew overhead,

"Gaza forgive me but you're blind how do you see?" he asked, Gaza turned his head slightly back towards him sound waves echo and bounce off every object they hit, when they hit it gives a sonar vision reflecting an image of what they touch".

He stopped just a few feet outside of the canyon mouth "much like how I saw that shield jet!" he growled turning on IronFist "he is with shield and he's not alone!",

Before IronFist could process what was going he was ambushed by 6 other people, one was not human but a giant frog like creature, and another man who was now charging at him had 4 arms, even in his weakened state IronFist was able to evade most of the oncoming attacks.

"….who are you and why are you attacking me?" IronFist shouted, a man in an oddly shaped helmet stood in his way with his arms crossed and smug smile on his lips, "were are the Savage Land Mutates masters of the Savage Land" the stranger laughed maniacally "you've met Gaza, Barbarus now allow me to introduce Leash, Lorelei, Lupo, Lupa, Piper, Amphibius, whiteout & of course myself Equilibrius" the man laughed,

IronFist took his stance ready for the next bout but Equilibrius stood crossed armed smugly smirking at him, then his eyes began glowing an eerie green, seconds later IronFist felt dizzy and uncoordinated "what…have you done to me?" he slurred his words and tripped to the ground.

"Behold the vertigo effect of my powers" Equilibrius laughed, IronFist tried his hardest to stand but was unable to, "Barbarus escort him to the machine. Shield must learn I will not tolerate their injustice acts upon my Island" he demanded, as the four armed mutant picked up the dizzy uncoordinated IronFist and slung him over his shoulders.

"You will learn what it's like to have something taken away from you Fury…first the boy then his friends" Equilibrius said staring at the horizon where the shield jet disappeared amongst the trees.

**uh-oh Everyone's in trouble!, Spidey & Wolverine just landed can they save everyone in time?.**

**The Savage land Mutates have got IronFist and are planning on hooking him up to _the machine_ as a means of revenge against Fury just what did Fury do to these mutants and what is _the machine_?.**

**still to come: Spidey &wolverine touch down with their stowaway passenger and meet some old friends (you will notice Peter has a unique bond with cat). **

**a destructive reunion between an X-man and the locals.**

**Spidey tries to save Nova and a former friend who is now a psychotic pterodactyl.**

**Tiger spills the blood of the Hunter. **

**and claws collide when Wolverine separates from Spidey and meets the new Queen of the cat tribe. can Spidey contain this mess of crazy or will he and the others fall victim to the Poison of the Savage land? **

**hope everybody is enjoying the story, sorry for the late update please feel free to leave a suggestion/review/comment I love the feed back thank you all for reading**


	7. The Landing Party

Chapter 7: The Landing Party

The jet glided over top of the desolate swamp lands Peter was starting to get edgy Luke's transmission was cut so abruptly that he had begun to prepare himself for the worst.

Wolverine could sense his discomfort but empathy wasn't his strong suit "buck up kid were landing" he said in his usual growly tone, before Peter couldn't even retort a cute brunette with her hair in a ponytail popped up from the control panel,

"Logan show some concern!" kitty shouted catching both Peter & Wolverine off guard.

"What the hell!" Wolverine shouted in his minute of distraction the plane teeter tottered in the air before balancing out, "Damn it Kitty you were told to stay put!" Wolverine growled but Kitty however just laughed as she phased out from the control panel into Peter's lap,

"See Logan this why nobody wants to work with you…you're too mean" Kitty replied playfully. Wolverine was now physically snarling at her or possibly the fact she was still perched on Peter's lap in a flirtatious manner either way he wasn't happy then again he never was.

**(Chibi Spidey passes Chibi Wolverine a bottle of happy pills and a teddy bear, Wolverine throws the bottle back at before cutting the teddy bears head and uses it as a beer cozy. "He just killed a teddy bear….who does that?" Chibi Spidey exclaimed before running away from Wolverine).**

"We're here" Wolverine snarled as the plane dropped into a clearing just beyond the forest and the swamps, Kitty jumped from Peter's lap and ran back to the deployment doors. Peter however had pulled the piece of liquid fulgurite (basically a mood ring but lighting in a crystal necklace) from his pocket and put it in an envelope marked _Ava. _

"what doesn't kill you makes you stronger….who ever said that never set foot on this god forsaken place" he said pulling on his mask, Wolverine and Kitty had already disembarked from the plane. Wolverine was sniffing the air trying to catch a scent, and he did just not one from the missing teens, "kid look out!" he yelled.

Spiderman turned on the spot as a big saber toothed tiger pounced on him knocking him to the ground, Wolverine extended his claws and ran towards the Tiger that had Spiderman pinned "Wolverine stop!" Spiderman shouted, the tiger towered over spiderman its eyes fixed on him but still hadn't tried to eat him it was almost as if the tiger was hugging him. "It's been 2 ½ years….it might be him" Spiderman thought as his hand pulled his mask off. The tiger's eyes went from being narrow slits to round toonie sized orbs as it started liking Peter's face "Zabu!" he cheered hugging the Tigers giant head leaving Wolverine and Kitty to stare in awe.

"Guys this Zabu…..Ka-zar's brother? I guess" Spiderman said standing up but continued to scratch the tiger behind his ear, good to see you boy" he said happily, Zabu the tiger begun to purr outside of aunt May Zabu was the closest thing Peter had to family before he met the team. "Kid quit playing with the animal and let's find your friends wolverine said as he resumed sniffing the air, Zabu began tugging on Spiderman's pant leg towards the swamp lands "hey Wolverine this way" he called following the saber tooth tiger into the swamps,

"Taking directions from a cat….I can hear chuck laughing at me from the grave" Wolverine moaned as he followed the two teens and the tiger. Zabu led Spiderman and the others to the crashed shield jet, it was half submerged in the water with a wake of busted trees leading up to the crash. "I'm going to go on whim and Say Nova was texting while flying

**(Cut away)**

**(Chibi ultimate heroes standing in a crowd "hi everybody that last line was used to frame a joke but there's nothing funny about texting and driving/flying****,**** driving requires your full attention so please when you're driving be it on your way to the new captain America movie or somewhere else leave your phone in your pocket it can wait")**

**(End cut away)**

Spiderman jumped into the plane to better examine the wreckage while Kitty sat and played with Zabu, Wolverine was checking out the scattered debris where he found what looked like a broken shock collar it was cloaked in anger, deception and death. He took the collar back to the crashed jet just as Spiderman exited the cockpit "there's nothing salvageable here" Spiderman shouted as jumped into the soft sinking ground.

"Please tell me you have some idea of what happened?" he asked walking up to Wolverine,

"at a first glance and based on the smell somebody tampered with the thrusters with mini charged explosives to blow up by remote and I'm guessing they had a prisoner, I say had because the collars in pieces" Wolverine said handing Spiderman the broken collar.

"I don't like this. If Fury sent my friends here they would have needed a guide aside from you and me who else has been here that would be on Shields radar?"

Wolverine looked back at the ship and started sniffing again "hey kid you smell that vodka and cheap cologne, you know any Russians?" he asked, Spiderman felt his heart drop before squeezing his eyes.

"Fury you didn't…..not Kraven, not here" he moaned, he was worried before… now he was scared Kraven would be right at home on this island and if Ava lost control of her amulet she would be an easy hunt for him now. Wolverine finally stopped sniffing "you friend the human tank… he's not far from here" Wolverine growled turning towards the black bog.

"Logan the sacrificial alter of the swamp people is that way" Spiderman said in a whisper so Kitty, who was now scratching Zabu's belly, wouldn't hear Wolverine started moving forward as Zabu & Kitty ran after them. The swamp was muggy and bug infested which irritated Kitty to no end,

"You now if someone had said we would be wandering out the swamp lands I would have stayed in New York" she said.

"as I recall you were told to stay in New York" Spiderman laughed as Kitty continued to swat at the swarming bugs, Kitty went to slap Spidey but found herself unable to step any further, she was sinking in some kind of underwater quick sand and she couldn't pull herself free.

"Guys I'm sinking!" she cried, Spider-man and Wolverine whipped around Kitty was trapped in a soft bog,

"Kitty don't panic and keep still" Spider-man coaxed trying to speak as calmly as he could so he didn't frighten Kitty as he started looking around for dry sand to counter act the soft bog but there was nothing but marsh lands "of course why would it be easy" he sighed. Spider-man looked up to the tree tops **(a light bulb over Spidey's head begins to flicker then burn out, ****"****hang on I got it" chibi Spidey climbs up on to his head carrying a new one "some genius can't even form a solid idea" he complained as he swapped out the light bulbs only to have the new one not light up "Oh come on!" he cried kicking the light bulb.**

**Devil Spidey was sitting down on Spidey's shoulder with an unplugged extension cord "that's it just a little more" he chuckled before plugging the cord back in causing the light to flare up and blind Chibi Spidey "dude...dick move!") **

Spider-man shot a web line up to the top branch and started pulling back on the branch putting tension on it "ok Kitty when I tell you use your powers on your ankles only ok?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter than Spidey had planned "I missed being this close" she whispered, Peter felt himself blush under his mask,

"Ready?" he asked as he pulled down more on the tree branch as Kitty still slowly sank.

"Actually getting a little weak in the knees" she replied nervously. Spider-man tightened his hold on her waist "1…2…3!" he shouted as Kitty phased through the mud and the release in the tension on the limb catapulted the two teens high into the tree tops. Kitty constricted her arms around Spider-man's neck as they sailed through the air,

Wolverine looked down at Zabu "I'll give the kid credit for ingenuity but he's most likely going to crash in the end" he said as Zabu nodded in agreement.

Spidey and Kitty landed on a tree limb overlooking a village at the foot of an altar, "that was fun" Kitty laughed as she pulled Spider-man's mask off and kissed him. Peter was frozen in shock at first that Kitty was kissing him but the shock quickly subsided and he gently pushed Kitty back, she looked slightly embarrassed "I'm sorry Peter that was wrong…I shouldn't have done that" she whimpered.

Peter placed a comforting hand on her shoulders he did still have feelings for Kitty but he had greater feelings for another "Kitty it's not that it's just…there's someone else" he said softly,

Kitty nodded but she still looked upset "Peter I went to midtown because I needed a fresh start as a normal person and you're the only person I know who somehow found the balance I was hoping you could help me but I didn't want start another relationship…I'm sorry but you're just to reckless and last time I spent a lot of sleepless nights worried about you…you said there's someone else?" she asked blushing from her little spiel.

Peter nodded but still looked sympathetic "Kitty what we had was great but you're right it wasn't fair of me to put you through that and I couldn't do it to you again" he replied kissing her forehead "but I'll always be your friend" he finished just as his Spidey sense went haywire. He pushed Kitty back as an arrow whipped between the two catching his Spider-man mask from Kitty's hand and flying off into the sky "now that's a bummer I just made that mask specifically for this Island" Peter said before he and Kitty jumped down from the tree.

They were surrounded by the warriors and hunters of the swamp people tribe, Powerman was still bound to the Altar, "Spider demon has returned!" came a shrill scream from the villagers,

"I'm not a demon see human!" Peter yelled pointing at his face, but the Villagers all kept swarming with spears and bows and clubs. Peter kept looking from side to side waiting for Wolverine and Zabu to catch up, without thinking he started firing impact webbing shots through the surrounding tribal men clearing a path to the Altar "Kitty go untie Powerman!" he ordered as he dodged a spear from an attacking opponent.

Kitty ran up the stairs phasing through everyone in her way until she reached Powerman, "who are you?" Powerman gasped in a dry raspy voice,

Kitty untied his bonds and pulled him up, he still couldn't move "my names shadow cat a friend of Spider-man's" she said pointing down at Spidey who knocking everyone down. Powerman watched as his friend and former team leader fought through the crowd "Spidey came? He actually came" he laughed, Kitty offered Powerman some water which helped flush the paralysis poison from his system "I can move again!" he cheered "payback time" he said as he charged down to the battle.

Spidey was lazily tossing swamp men around until Wolverine and Zabu showed up, Wolverine being who he is went straight to the fight his claws slashed through every weapon and shield the swamp men had he was like a mobile buzz saw cutting through everything and lightly wounding everyone his claws touched.

The villagers kept coming out in hoards but Peter and Wolverine kept fighting spears shattered and splintered one arrow snuck past Peter's spider sense and pierced his shoulder "damn it" he growled as Wolverine pulled the arrow out. "Toughen up kid!" Wolverine snapped before turning back to the fight.

The villagers dropped by the handful it wasn't long before they surrendered, Zabu walked up to Peter's side, the villagers all know Zabu was Ka-zar's trusted alley and if he trusted the Spider demon then he couldn't be as evil as they remembered. Powerman and Kitty finally reached them but the fight was already over "awe man we missed the party?" he asked,

Peter smiled "only by a few seconds" he replied.

Powerman turned to Peter and embraced him in a bone crushing hug "boy am I glad to see you" he said as Peter's face started to turn blue "Luke….can't …breathe or even feel my toes" Peter gasped. Power man dropped Peter back on his feet,

As he caught sight of Zabu the Saber toothed tiger that watched him be dragged to the Altar he stepped back a bit "hey webs what's with the Tiger?" he asked nervously. Peter looked from Powerman to Zabu "this Zabu the true guardian of the Savage lands my buddy" he replied, Powerman continued to stare at Peter

"so you have been here before?" he asked, now it was Peter's turn to be caught off guard he never told the guys or even shield about his adventure to the Savage Land.

"How did you know I was here before?" he asked, Powerman took another mouthful of water from Kitty's canteen "Kraven said he had heard rumors about you on his last journey here". That last bit of detail caught Peter way off guard "Kravens been here before?" he gasped "crap that stacks the odds way in his favour" Peter said,

"it gets worse web head just before things went crazy he said he would be claiming the Tiger amulet" Powerman finished, a chill shot down Peter's spine Kraven would be going after Ava any time now but would he wait until the tiger took over or try and get the drop on her in a land she knew nothing about.

Peter stood quiet as he tried to think like Kraven and when he would go after Ava but Peter wasn't a psychotic nut job so he couldn't figure it out, Zabu rubbed his head against Peter's and began tugging him "what's up buddy?" he asked as the saber toothed tiger tilted his head towards the forest.

Powerman looked at Peter like he thought he was losing his mind "dude you're talking to a tiger" he stated,

Peter nodded as if this was a normal encounter "remember how I told the radioactive mist on this Island brings out your more primitive side? Well the effect on Zabu was it gave him the intelligence of a human, so yes I can have a conversation with him" he replied. Powerman just shook his head in disbelief this was so far from normal it had to be a messed up dream,

But before he could speak his legs gave out, the paralysis wasn't fully filtered through him yet, "Kitty take Powerman back to the plane Wolverine and I will find the others" Peter said,

Kitty nodded as she helped Powerman up "Peter about that talk we were having…." Peter could tell Kitty was thinking she did something wrong and that she felt bad about it, "it's ok" Peter replied giving her a reassuring smile. Kitty and Powerman followed their trail back to the jet as Peter and Wolverine followed Zabu.

"What talk were you two having?" Wolverine growled causing Peter to take a few steps away "now is not the time" he replied with a cracking voice,

"It's a long walk humor me".

Peter gulped hard knowing this conversation might be his end.

* * *

Meanwhile on the far side of the Island in a the ruins of an ancient city once occupied by Magneto when he was the self-proclaimed king of the Savage Land Nova was lying in a dungeon at the mercy of the pterodactyl creature that captured him.

"Good you're awake, now you can serve me" said the creature called Sauron.

"yeah I don't think so" Nova groaned as he sat up, Sauron's eyes began glowing red as he glared at Nova "there is a rumor that Spiderman and Wolverine have returned to my Island I want to you to kill them" Sauron demanded,

Nova began to space out as he stared deeply into Sauron's searing red eyes "I will kill Spiderman and Wolverine master" he said robotically. Sauron opened the door and Nova walked free "If you fail me….I will eat dead or alive" Sauron hissed.

* * *

Over in the mountain pass in the newly claimed tribe of the cat people, White Tiger sat on the stone throne surrounded by her loyal Pride of mixed Tigers, when one of her hunters brought a piece of red and white cloth to her.

"Queen Tigress we found this just beyond the borders of the swamp, this mask was worn by a demon man who could spin webs like a spider….the demon spider has returned" he said omnisciently as he handed White Tiger the ripped mask.

There was no mistaking that red and white pattern this was spiderman's mask, Tiger took a quick sniff to verify if this was Peter's mask or an older one. And it was Peter's sent the smell of axe body spray mixed with Peter's musky scent covered the mask, she breathed it in his scent was still arousing to her even with the tiger taking over and she began to purr.

"He's here…he came…for me? Or for something else?" she thought to herself,

"_he's not here for you, he never cared about you…we're on our own when he shows himself if he shows himself….I'll shred him myself" _said the voice of the Tiger in the back Ava's mind.

**sounds like the Tiger doesn't approve of Peter's presence on the Island and will go to any lengths to keep him away,**

**Sauron has Nova under his control and has ordered him to kill Spidey and Wolverine.**

**with Kitty and Powerman back at the plane Peter is left with Wolverine to explain the content of his talk with Kitty luckily Zabu likes Peter so he might keep Wolverine from killing him... Maybe.**

**well everyone what do you think? if anyone has any suggestions or ways to improve upon this story i'm more than wiling to hear them the feed back is greatly appreciated.**

**coming up: 8 vs 4 Mutates vs heroes **

**In their attempt to save IronFist the heroes cross paths with some familiar foes and a confused friend with issues & a grudge against Peter **


	8. 8 Vs 4 Pt 1

Chapter 8: 8 Vs 4 Pt 1

Kitty did as Peter asked and took Powerman back to the jet. She was surprised that for somebody that big he was very light to drag across the swamp and he was a nice enough guy as they got back to the jet Kitty brought him another bottle of water.

"thanks Shadow cat" Powerman said graciously, Kitty sat in her seat mentally replaying what had happened between her and Peter she didn't want a relationship with him she was sure of that but whenever she was around him she couldn't help but flirt with him or cling to him. "This isn't normal, we dated we broke up that's it I shouldn't be going all lovey dovey around him" she thought to herself.

Powerman saw Kitty was uneasy and tried to find a topic to help her calm down but the only thing on his mind was the fact that Peter was talking to a saber toothed tiger like a normal conversation, "so what was with Peter and the Tiger?" he asked.

Kitty spun in her chair with a playful smile "Peter and Zabu that's a weird tale. About 2 ½ years ago when Peter & I first met was here on the Island, we met Ka-zar and his saber toothed tiger cub Zabu but at the time Ka-zar was having marital troubles so he asked Peter to watch Zabu for a while. Peter ended up taking him home to New York…I remember one time Peter and I went to the museum and he brought Zabu along so he could interact with the saber toothed tiger mannequins, the museum curator came down the hall so Peter had Zabu pretend to be stuffed and blend in with the other statues, the whole time he was talking to us Zabu was dancing in the display case… kind of like the frog from bugs bunny, it was cute and ultimately Zabu went home but had formed a bond with Peter, Ka-zar said Peter and Zabu were now like family" Kitty finished.

Powerman was at a loss Peter never mentioned any of this but definitely earned some respect for getting a girl as beautiful as Kitty to go out with him,

"So you & Peter were actually a thing?" he asked, Kitty smiled with pride "yeah for a year and a half, we actually split up just before he joined shield and you guys" she replied. Powerman shook his head what he was learning was like Peter had a whole other life that went slightly downhill after he joined the team.

Meanwhile Peter, Wolverine and Zabu had made their way out of the swamps and into the dark forest.

Peter had just finished explaining his past relationship with Kitty and Wolverines reaction was to be as expected,

"You what? I'll bleed you dry you little punk!" he shouted extending his claws sending Peter back flipping into a tree "hey you promised you wouldn't get mad" Peter cried.

"I lied now get down here and take your gutting like a man!" Wolverine shouted, "Put those claws away and we'll talk" Peter replied, Wolverine started snarling at him but retracted his claws all the same as Peter dropped down.

"Now was that so hard…" Peter was interrupted by Wolverines fist smashing him in the face "ow! Dick" he groaned, Wolverine went to hit him again when something pierced his leg dropping him to his knees he turned to Zabu with his teeth locked around his leg "freaking cat" he growled as Zabu released his grip on his leg.

"Ok Logan let's get past this save my friends and we can kill each other later" Peter groaned,

Wolverine looked from Zabu to Peter "when this over I'm breaking your legs" he growled.

He retracted his claws as Peter dropped back to the ground and they continued on their way the awkward silence now hanging between them "you see this is exactly why people are scared of open relationships because as soon as one past relationship is brought up it brings unneeded tension into the current one" Peter whined, Wolverine glared back at him and growled "I'll shut up now" he squeaked.

Zabu led the heroes over the canyon that IronFist walked through when he was ambushed by the Mutates a foul overbearing smell flooded Wolverines nose "that awful stench I'd know it anywhere" he growled,

Peter sniffed his suit thinking it was him Wolverine was referring to "little bit of swamp smell not my fault" he argued defensively.

"Not you! The Mutates!" Wolverine growled Peter stopped on the spot The Mutates were Magnetos experiments he turned men from different tribes into his own personal gang to maintain control of the Island but after the X-men intervened and the arrival of Sauron he fled the Island leaving his creations to run amuck on the Island.

**Amphibius: **humanoid frog-like mutate with razor claws and teeth and rumored to be able to control amphibious creatures

**Barbarus** is a four-armed mutate with physical strength, endurance, and injury resistant powers

**Equilibrius**: a mutate who can induce sensations of vertigo in anyone who looks him in the eyes

**Gaza****:** with slightly enhanced strength and durability. He is blind, but makes up for it with an additional power, radar senses.

**Leash:** can psychically imprison another being's astral essence, rendering them catatonic or under her mental control.

**Lorelei (Lani Ubana)****:** is able to place men in a hypnotic trance using her hypersonic vocal emissions.

**Lupo****:** who has enhanced strength, speed, reflexes & reactions, agility, and durability as well as hyper keen senses (including night vision), sharp claws and fangs, and can psionic ally command canine creatures..

**Lupa: Lupo's sister** with enhanced strength, speed, reflexes & reactions, agility, and durability as well as hyper keen senses (including night vision). She controls a small army of dire wolves. She can also emit pheromones that allow her to control bestial creatures.

**Piper**: who can psionic ally control large groups of animals using his flute as a focus for his power.

**& ****Whiteout** who can emit brilliant flashes of psionic "light" that can blind anyone she chooses

But he couldn't forget his former friend Karl Lycos A.K.A Sauron:is a life-force draining human who transforms into a mind controlling, savage but Sauron separated from the gang to become king of his own habitat

These were the foes that they would face to find IronFist and it only gave Peter more cause to worry, Sauron nearly killed him last time they encountered each other and he would have, had Kitty, Ka-zar and Zabu not found him in time.

Peter shuddered at the graphic memory of his last journey, "kid! Snap out of it" Wolverine growled. Peter stopped at the edge of the canyon wall overlooking what appeared to be a crashed Shield lab shuttle,

Peter looked at the shuttle and felt something cold shoot through him "that wasn't here last time" he said, Wolverine shook his head "what has Fury been doing here

Meanwhile back at the ship Powerman was once again able bodied and ready to get back into action but Kitty was not so keen to return into the Savage wilderness, she remembered what evil haunted this Island and the price people paid when they tried to help.

She remembered the way Peter's body was torn and cut, the rivers of blood that flowed from his wounds all by the man he was trying to help. She remembered how a complete stranger convinced her that while people maybe different no one deserved to be an outcast mutant or human a balance could be found by those willing to fight for it. Peter believed his own words and fought to find the balance between Sauron and Karl and all it got him was a torn body and broken limbs but it also won him Kitty's affection.

Powerman finished packing a bag of water and food when he found Kitty waiting by the door "do you know where to start looking?" he asked, Kitty shook her head "this Island is huge there's no way to find which way they went" she replied.

Powerman looked over to the control console "we could fly around and hope to find them" he suggested. Kitty kind of shrugged and nodded "beats walking" she said.

Peter and Zabu snuck across the roof of the crashed shuttle while Wolverine made his own entrance, he used his claws to cut a hole through the back of the shuttle but his surprise attack was cut short. The section of the ship was flooded most likely so Amphibiushad a place to hide his ugly mug but this created a new problem for Wolverine having a skeleton fused with Adomantium he wasn't exactly a strong swimmer matter of fact he sank most of the time.

(**Cutaway)**

**Chibi Spidey was sitting in a boat while chibi Wolverine was suiting up in a life jacket with water wings and an inflatable pool toy)**

**(End cutaway)**

Peter and Zabu had snuck through the ventilation shafts and found their way into the general lab where he heard muffled voices all of which he knew…to well,

"Is he hooked up yet… I want him turned before his friend Fury finds out we have him" came a demanding high pitched voice.

"Equilibrius a whack job with a super Napoleon complex" Peter thought to himself

(**Cutaway)**

**Chibi Spidey is flipping through a book labeled "villains and their personalities**"**, "the ****Napoleon complex: a personality ****complex**** that consists of power trips and false machismo to make up for short height and feelings of ****inferiority****…sounds****like** **Sam doesn't?" he asks**

**(Cutaway ends)**

"He is ready master all we need is a sample to merge with his D.N.A" came another voice,

Peter adjusted his view and saw Danny unmasked and strapped into what looked like a recreated metamorphic machine. Peter's heart stopped beating they used Shield tech to recreate Magnetos machine after the first one was blown to bits, he couldn't sit by and watch as they tried to mutate his friend he impulsively slammed through the vents dropping down onto the miniature mastermind.

"Hey shorty how you been? Long time right?" Peter laughed as Zabu jumped down corralling the albino looking mutate into the corner,

"You? You're dead Sauron killed you I saw your body shredded and bloody!" Equilibrius screamed mostly in surprise but he found a way to lace it with searing hate.

Peter however just smiled at him as he jumped back to the machine and started pulling the power coil from the reactor, bolts of electrical discharged throughout the lab "this is really painful!" he shouted as he struggled to pull the coil and some excess energy surged through his body. While Danny tried to pull himself free,

Zabu still had the albino mutate cowering in the corner and Wolverine was nowhere to be seen, at long last the coil finally came free and blackened the lights "Danny, Zabu run!" Peter shouted through the veil of darkness, Equilibrius pushed himself free of the air ducts that Peter dropped on him his temper now tested. Spider-man had returned to the Savage Lands and once again interfered with his plans "whiteout stop cowering and find those kids!" he screamed.

Whiteout focused and created a blinding flash of light that illuminated the room just long enough to catch a glimpse of Zabu's tail fleeing down the hall and quickly began pursuing.

"This is your plan?" Danny huffed as he ran alongside Peter trying to find an exit,

"it's 8 against 3 and if we stay crammed inside this tin can were surrounded so my plan is to get them all outside in the wide open space" Peter replied finally reaching their exit bursting through the door into the blinding light. Only to find the other 6 mutates were waiting for them "Peter your plan sucks" Danny sighed, as the two teens stood back to back with Zabu between them, "ok Logan anytime now" Peter muttered,

Barbarus pulled his axes and charged at the young teens, Peter was quick with the webs tangling Barbarus up but for somebody with four arms tangling two wouldn't stop him much. He charged through the teens causing them to jump to opposite sides of the battle circle, "Wolverine seriously anytime now!" Peter screamed.

They were outnumbered, Danny was tired and Peter is well aware of these mutates and their powers but he was never one to back down and from his point of view these guys stood between him and saving Ava so there was no way he was going to let them stop him. Not today not here.

**well Peter sounds motivated doesn't he?.**

**Wolverine seems to be delayed must be the water, the battle is ready to begin can Peter & Danny hold out long enough?**

**coming up chapter 9: Pt. 2 the battle begins Peter & Danny square off with the mutates a battle that will force them to draw on each others strengths.**

**still to come: Nova confronts Peter and believes he isn't his friend but rather someone who used them as a stepping stone to achieve his goals.**

**the Tiger Queen sends out a hunting party in search of her prey the demon Spider as the locals call him, but instead meets the master hunter**

**so what does everyone think? reviews and comments/suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated thank you**


	9. 8 Vs 4 Pt 2

Chapter 9: 8 Vs 4 Pt 2

Gaza might be blind but he could still fight as Danny was learning, Gaza was proving to be very formidable but his Iron Fists were a great advantage. He threw Gaza across the field watching him bounce.

Peter was trading punches with Lupa & Lupo **("they have claws and teeth this really isn't fair") **Peter matrix dodged Lupa's claws then back flipped over Lupo narrowly missing her kick "ok Logan seriously quit screwing around and HELP!" Peter grunted casting web lines at the mutant twins pulling them into each other. They collided and fell backwards giving Peter the opening he needed to web them down "hey Danny 2!" Peter shouted eagerly.

"show off" Danny replied as Barbarus charged at him in a cyclone attack spinning his axes Danny was able to side step both axes but was caught by Barbarus' closed fist slamming him into a nearby tree.

Meanwhile Zabu was gnawing on Leash's legs her power's to trap her opponents essence was ultimately ineffective against a jungle cat.

Lorelei was warming up her vocal cords preparing herself to unleash her hypnotic song, she knew Spider-man wouldn't attack his friend and would leave him vulnerable to their attacks, White out sent a bright flash of light blinding everyone in his flash radius. Without his masks reflective lenses Peter caught the full flash and with him temporary blind Lorelei used her hypnotic song on Danny.

Her voice was soothing, and manipulative a soft but violent voice repeating within his ears _"Spider-man is your enemy __do everything in your power to stop him. Do not let him leave this Island alive"_ she said, Danny's eyes turned a deep blue "I will kill Spider-man my mistress" he said robotically. The light faded and only Danny remained to oppose Peter,

"Danny?" Peter queried looking at his friend, Danny remained silent with his fists blazing with energy that is when Peter saw his eyes, solid deep blue Danny wasn't Danny. "Aw hell" Peter groaned as Danny charged at him, he refused to strike Danny so Peter was forced to evade until a strategy came to him, he back flipped away from his friend creating a gap between them

"Great 4 Mutates surrounding me an IronFist puppet in front of me and only god knows what's happening to Ava and Nova. And where the hell is Logan?" he asked himself as Danny came running after him.

* * *

While Peter dealt with the mutates outside Wolverine had his hands full with an annoying one inside. Amphibius the frog like creature, Wolverine's entrance was in his pool and had disturbed his sleep. Amphibius had an advantage the room was filled with water deep enough for him to dive below the surface and lurk in the darkness before striking. His razor sharp claws dug deep but Wolverines dug deeper

"Come on you over sized fish bait…come on so I can bleed you dry" Wolverine growled as stared across the pool, his wounds healing. The air was still and thick, he could hear the battle outside and knew Peter was struggling, deep down Logan was starting to care about the boy but he could also sense the boys doubt of himself, he sensed Peter's turmoil, he knew what shadows lingered in his mind they were shadows that would condemn him if he allowed himself to fall victim them.

His hearing refocused on the water it churned and swirled below the surface Wolverine jumped sideways on a platform as a wickedly long tongue shot out of the water.

"Gotchya you slippery little bastard!" Wolverine snarled as Amphibius' tongue wrapped around his claws "time for a six pronged piercing!" he jammed his claws down piercing Amphibius' tongue leaving 6 holes climbing his tongue. With Amphibius writhing in pain Wolverine proceeded to carve out a large square from the wall and slam it down on Amphibius, the frog man mutant was trapped but Wolverine refused to give him a chance to come after him so he tied the mile long tongue around the heavy chunk of steel and shoved him back into the water knowing he could still breathe but not pursue.

* * *

Outside Peter was facing both Danny and Barbarus, It wasn't going well for him Barbarus had inflicted some deep bruises on him and Danny had landed a precise strike cutting off circulation in his arm rendering it useless.

Peter was becoming desperate and with desperation came his craftier and trickster side, "sorry about this Danny" he said as he webbed his feet together and strung him up from a tree branch. With Danny suspended in the air Peter turned what strength he had to Barbarus, the four armed brute wildly swung his fists at Peter who tried to keep his distance from him until his arm had feeling again.

Lupa & Lupo along with Gaza and leash were all beaten but Barbarus, Equilibrius, white out Pieper and Lorelei still remained, and the whereabouts of Amphibius was still unknown to him.

"Big guy if you're up there…I could use some help down here" Peter breathed heavily.

"kid stay focused!" came the growly voice of Wolverine as he came soaring into view claws drawn and fist flying, the reflective light of his claws was the only indication that they were even visible otherwise they were buried deep in the body of Barbarus the red liquid spilled from the wounds dampening the ground ay their feet. Barbarus fell to the ground with a soft thud,

"He'll live but he won't be doing jumping jacks for a while" Wolverine laughed.

"You'll do!" Peter chanted shooting webs at Wolverines back, "hey! What the?" Wolverine growled as Peter spun around and launched him at the four remaining mutates his claws sunk deep into Lorelei and Pieper, white out had run away leaving Wolverine to confront Equilibrius and Peter to cut Danny down.

Danny was himself again but his memory was blank and he had no idea why he strung up from a tree branch or why Peter looked like he got hit by a truck,

"Who messed you up?" he asked earning a squinted stare from Peter "you did" he laughed.

As Danny fell to his feet Peter felt a familiar tingle in the back of his head "uh-oh Spidey sense isn't happy" Peter said but before he could react a blue beam blasted him in the back throwing him from the tree.

Danny spun around to see Nova floating above them he almost looked like he was ready to kill, "Nova what was that about?" Danny shouted as he helped Peter back up

"My master sent me, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take down the great team dropping Spider-man" Nova replied, "your master? And team dropping? What the hell is talking about?" Peter moaned.

"You dropped us without hesitation to run off and join the Avengers! A team you had no right to join. You wouldn't be the hero they think you are if it wasn't for us! We made you!" Nova shouted.

Peter stood silent and listened to Nova's argument he truly felt bad that he left the team but it wasn't like how Nova was making it sound Peter asked the team what they thought he should have done and they all told him to take the offer, but he still stayed as close as he could. "Nova whatever this is about can we work it out after we get off of this Island" Peter groaned, he was still sore from his fight with Danny and Barbarus and was in mood to deal with a mind warped Nova and his jealousy issues.

Nova started blasting again forcing Peter and Danny to duck into forest, "I think Nova's finally lost it" Peter shouted as Nova continued to blast at them.

"Come out here and face me bug breath…unless you're not really Avenger hero material!"

"I am really not liking him…more than usual" Peter said as he and Danny started making a sling shot out of webbing and big rocks, which Nova blasted to pieces,

"I'm not impressed Mr. Avenger. It should have been me they recruited I'm 10x better than you!" he growled.

* * *

Flying above the Island in the shield jet was Powerman and Shadow-cat following the tracking signal from Peter's communicator "he's just over here on top of the cliffs" Powerman said, as the jet began descending from the clouds a bright blue glow was floating and firing at Peter and Danny. "Nova?" Powerman gasped

He shook his head in disbelief Nova was attacking his friends, he knew he resented Peter for leaving but to try and waste him seemed a little excessive, "Shadow-cat take the controls I'm going to try and get Nova under control" he said. The bay doors opened and Powerman stood at the edge waiting to move over Nova "a little closer!" he shouted over the roaring winds of the thrusters.

Nova was Oblivious to the jet over his head and the impervious human tank that was raining down on him, Powerman ensnared Nova in a tight embrace "this might sting a little Nova …sorry buddy" he said as they crashed into the ground creating a crater and shifting the ground cracking the cliffs and weakening the structure. Powerman rose from the dust and crater leaving Nova twitching at the bottom of the pit,

Shadow-Cat landed the jet a few feet away from the battle ground and rushed over to Wolverine who was still wailing on Equilibrius' face, Peter, Danny & Powerman picked up Nova and made their way over to them.

Wolverine finally stopped his beating as the others surrounded him, he left Equilibrius laying on the ground and turned away Shadow-Cat stayed where she was while she waited for Peter. She was unaware Equilibrius pulled a dagger from behind his back it was a long sharp blade with a weighted tip, no one seemed to notice except Peter "Kitty behind you!" he shouted and without thinking shot a web line and yanked Equilibrius away from Kitty towards himself. The blade just grazed his side but what turned the tides was the ground that was weakened by Powerman's crash landing, so much to the point it weakened the cliffs and the combined weight of Peter and Equilibrius and the shifting rocks from the movement the ground gave out from under their feet. Peter fell almost in slow motion but fast enough no body was quick enough to grab him, they fell into the deep blue ocean water below. Equilibrius resurfaced for less than a minute when a massive crocodile looking monster followed him up from the depths and snapped its jaws on him and dragged him back down the swirling water turned pink where he was dragged from….Peter did not resurface.

Kitty stood wide eyed and in soul crushing shock as were the others in the blink of an eye Peter had fallen and a massive monster lived in the ocean even Wolverine was at a loss for words. But he quickly shook it off the kid came here on a mission and he was going to see it through, there was four friends that went missing on this Island they rescued two and possibly concussed the third. That only left the Tiger girl and from what had told him she was powered by a mystic amulet that contained a Tiger spirit, which on this Island would be turbo charged resulting in her being very animalistic …and deadly.

"Kitty, kids let's go" Wolverine ordered grabbing the struggling and protesting Kitty, "Logan put me down we might be able to save him!" she cried.

Wolverine didn't want to say it but he Kitty had to understand "Kitty you saw that thing that ate the midget there's more than one in those waters ….I'm sorry Kitty he's gone".

Kitty continued to squirm but couldn't break free of Wolverines grip, Powerman was still carrying the unconscious Nova back to the jet, Danny was the last one to enter but not before casting on last glance at the broken cliffs where his friend fell, then noticed Zabu the tiger was not present.

Kitty sat in her chair rubbing her arms and shaking her head, she just couldn't except Peter being gone, "I know it's hard Kitty but you need to pick yourself up and get ready there is no telling what else is waiting on this Island" Wolverine said. Kitty continued to shake "he was my friend Logan…it's not so easy to move on after something like that" she whimpered.

"if it's any comfort he was Logan's family" everyone turned to see Fury's face on the screen followed by a hush silence "I heard everything, so Parkers gone?" he asked Kitty nodded, "you two shouldn't have gotten involved in this mission Logan" Fury stated.

"You sent a bunch of kids to this Island without a clue of what they would be encountering, what else was he supposed to do?" Wolverine snarled aggressively "and what did you mean my family?"

Fury took a deep breath "the kids name is Peter Parker Logan you met his parents in the Baroness Adelicia Von Krupp mission remember?"

Wolverine's eyes widened "he's Richard and Mary's kid? But he was nothing like either of them in the field" he argued.

"Do you not remember when Mary told her Richard she was pregnant that she didn't want to raise her child in the life" Fury said, Wolverine smirked a little

"I do Parker was one of the toughest guys I knew and when she told him she was pregnant he went white as a ghost".

"Then they got married…and asked you…"

Wolverine sighed and put his head down Fury was telling the truth that annoying kid was Richard & Mary's boy "…they asked me to keep an eye on him" he sighed.

Fury nodded "bring those kids home Logan the mission is being scrubbed Fury out"

* * *

Zabu had left the others and scaled down a goat path into an ocean fed ravine, he followed the water from ocean back into the forest there was the odd blood covered rock which was an indication that he was on the right trail. Zabu continued on his way along the river banks until he found Peter washed up on the shallow rocks, he was out cold but wasn't gravely hurt Zabu used his saber teeth to hook Peter's suit and dragged him on to the dry land before screaming an ear shattering cat wail throughout the forest.

**sorry for the delay everyone hope you liked the chapter.**

**Peter's out cold & separated from the rest of the team as they go to rescue Tiger will he wake up in time to reach them before somebody gets hurt?**

**and what of Sauron? will he make another appearance?**

**thanks for reading everybody please review/comment really loving the feed back**


	10. The Tiger & the hunter

**sorry for the late up date everyone for some reason the site wouldn't let me upload the chapter until today**

**to clarify the italics used are for Ava's normal side to show the switching from tigress to Ava and because anything referred to her is inside her head **

Chapter 10: Tiger & the Hunter

The Tiger side may have taken control of Ava but she was still mentally possibly spiritually present within trying to focus and regain control from the Tiger before Peter and the others found her, especially before Peter found her and the tiger tore him to shreds. (_"I can't believe this,__ I sound like a damsel in distress waiting on the heroic knight to rescue her, No I'm highly trained, intelligent and more than capable of looking after myself I don't need Peter to rescue me" Ava said_.

"And yet here you are hoping he comes for you like the little caged kitten you are".

Ava looked from beyond the confining jade cage and saw her feral self, dragging her claws against the outside of the cage, ever since the tiger side took control Ava was imprisoned within the jade amulet. "Not to worry kitten I won't kill the little spider unless he refuses my offer to be our king and helps take total control of this Island…you still get your wish of cuddling the real Spider-man rather than a plush toy" she laughed.

Ava felt her cheeks start to tingle from blushing while she did enjoy cuddling her plush toy she always wanted the real man behind the mask. But she was still embarrassed by the fact she slept with a Spider-man toy and if Peter or the guys ever found it she'd never live it down.

"_You know even if I can't take control from you the guys will stop you" Ava snapped._

Feral Ava just laughed a very violent laugh "Bucket head is so worked up about Peter abandoning the team he's oblivious to the world around him, Powerman is just a giant teddy bear he won't want to hurt you and IronFist will never raise his fist to you. So that just leaves the itsy bitsy Spider-man, and we have razor sharp steel cutting claws all he has is those web shooters and a spidey sense" she said as she strutted away "I'll make sure to have enough fun with Spidey for both of us to enjoy".

_Ava glared at her feral self "I won't let you hurt them" she growled, she was becoming impatient sitting in a cage trapped like an animal "there's probably some ironic lesson to be learned from this" she muttered as she sat cross legged in the corner of her jade prison. She was becoming desperate to take back control._

"you know if I didn't know any better I'd say this looks like somebody put you in a cage" came a voice from the shadows that lingered beyond the cage,

_Ava turned to the source of the voice and nearly jumped to the bars "Peter!" she shouted with a happy and up lifting tone._

Whether this was Peter or some lucid memory of him Ava was just happy to see him as he approached the cage, "What are you doing here Ava? This is your body why is your feral side running the show?" he asked.

_Ava was still stunned to see him and completely tuned out his questions "Is it really you?" she asked, _Peter smiled "not really no…I'm more of a part of your subconscious you know that friendly competitive reminder that it's not just you in here if you're willing to remember what it is that helped you anchor the tiger side in the first place. Where discipline fails stubbornness and determination can prevail…and you are the most stubborn and determined person I know" he chuckled.

_Ava felt herself blush again but at the same time couldn't help but feel slightly aggravated that her imaginary Peter was just as annoying as he was in reality. Although he did have a point she wasn't a quitter and she wouldn't let herself get beat by some feral tiger version of herself "Peter where are you?" she asked._

Peter smiled again "I'm around…. just make sure when I get here it's you that I'll be seeing"

"_Count on it" Ava replied vindictively as she sat back on the floor of the cage, she now had her motivation but still needed something else to complete her exercise__… __ "Any chance you can stay and keep me company?" she asked turning on her big chocolate brown teddy bear eyes. _

"I'm a figment of your imagination, but if you ask it of me… I'll stay as long as you want me to" he replied.

"_I want you to". __She knew he was imaginary but hearing those words from him in his voice really lifted Ava's spirits and she began the mind strengthening exercise her father taught her to control the amulet "ok Ava focus on something you want more than anything in the world mentally make it yours and strive to make it so, the tiger is only part of you. There are things greater power there is one that you have felt draw your strength from it and not the need to be perfect__" she chanted over and over again as the shadow of Peter leaned against the cage _"you were always perfect Ava…to me at least" he said with a smile as the bars slowly began to melt.

Meanwhile in the physical world The Tigress queen was still enjoying the perks of her new found royalty, she was eating very plumb grapes and a very unusual tasting meat. "I could get used to this" she purred popping a grape into her mouth she was comfy sitting on her throne when a one of the hunters approached with a deceitful smile.

"Ms. Tigress you have a visitor" he said slyly, White Tiger sat up in her chair with a disapproving growl,

"Since when does a servant address his queen as Ms.?" She growled her claws extending and scrapping the stone chair prompting the others to jump back away and the tigers to stand up.

But the hunter only laughed "since you were never my queen…my master has returned" he replied darkly, White Tigers ears perked up the master of the village was Kraven and he had returned,

"I see you've made yourself comfortable in my hunting camp young one" Kraven snarled aggressively.

"Kraven! I've been waiting for you creep" she growled as her claws sprang to their full extent a deep ferocious growl resonated from her throat as she looked into the lifeless doll eyes of the man who murdered her father this time there was no one to stop her from doing what she wanted…to kill Kraven and end his line.

Ava's growl became deeper and far more threatening but it only amused Kraven, "so much more than your father. You will make a fine prize," Kraven laughed. Ava didn't respond she wasn't afraid of Kraven because she had beaten him before but Spider-man stopped her from finishing him but not this time, this time she would end him.

She jumped from her chair down to the ground "it took you long enough to find me" she growled,

Kraven had smug arrogant smile about him "every tribe on this Island has a loyalty to me and they should…I taught them how to hunt" he laughed. "And with their loyalty comes the rewards of having knowledge of every corner of the Island, like how a certain group of pesky young heroes had a run in with the natural vermin of the island" he laughed with a dark maniacally evil laugh that made her skin crawl but hearing that guys were in trouble didn't faze her as a matter of fact she just shrugged it off.

"And what's more intriguing… and this part is my absolute favorite…"

Ava knew he was pausing for his own personal amusement but she didn't care with the tiger side dominate her feeling towards her friends were shallow at best.

"…Spider-man was killed when the midget with the oversized star helmet turned against him" Kraven finished with a triumphant smile.

Another deep vengeful growl escaped Ava and she clenched her fists in rage, she was listening to Kravens heart beat it didn't go up or down making it impossible to tell if he was lying. But she couldn't escape the rage in her heart or the storm in her head if Peter was gone….she had no reason to spare the others.

"For your sake Kraven…you better be wrong" she hissed. As Kraven drew two short swords.

Ava struck first, her primal enhanced tiger speed allowed her to move faster than Kraven could perceive, her claws quickly cut through his vest leaving thin cuts across his chest "not bad youngling" he taunted "now I know you're ready….let the hunt begin" he said omnisciently and he began back tracking into the surrounding forest. Ava was determined to find out if Kraven was lying and to finish him,

The forest was dark and to Ava it felt sick like it was slowly dying the thick over grown leaves blocked out the sun Kraven was hiding "no point in hiding Kraven I can smell you, cheap aftershave and vodka your sent sticks out in this place like a zebra among domestic horses" she growled **(chibi spidey freezes the screen "ok whoa time out… ok we all know Ava isn't exactly starting a comedy tour any time soon but come on that was weak even compared to her mama cat joke or telling Dracula to floss, she might get better…I mean it's possible right? Somebody please agree with me") **

Kraven was lurking in the higher branches observing the feral tigress heroine belowhim he knew she could smell him and he was counting on that. "Just a little farther young one" coaxed in a whisper as Ava triggered a trip wire and dozens of crossbows sprang from their concealed positions and began firing in linked bursts. The arrow heads reeked of a foul smell, Ava knew he had poisoned the tips she quickly leapt from the ground to the nearest tree rebounding from limb to limb dodging every arrow she could rapidly making her way to Kraven.

Realizing he was in trouble Kraven started running across the trees slashing multiple lines of rope that were rigged throughout the forest,

Among the ropes he cut were suspended logs that came swinging down like pendulums at Ava, who instinctively jumped on to the swinging log and ran up it like a bridge nothing was going to stop her from reaching Kraven. Not his traps, not his hunters not even her friends she was determined to put Kraven down like the dog he was.

Ava whipped through the trees dodging more arrows and swinging logs Kravens sent was getting stronger she could taste it…she was closing in on him, Ava was so focused on her prey she did not notice the thin trip wire which deployed a net trapping her and fell from the air to an awaiting spike pit,

"I win young tiger, the amulet will soon be mine!" she heard Kraven shout.

But Ava refused to be beaten by a thug like Kraven and with a quick flex of her claws she cut herself free and acrobatically threw herself onto a nearby branch,

"I'm coming for you Kraven!" she roared.

Her thunderous roar rendered the very forest and shot a chill through Kravens heart now the danger was real White Tiger intended to kill him and he knew it, rather than allow a child to defeat him on his own hunt Kraven resorted to cheating. He climbed higher into dense trees until he found it,

It was sleek and powerful and had a 6 round capacity with a 1000 yard lethal range…it was a custom fitted 338 sniper rifle. Kraven perched himself on a well concealed branch and lined up the spot that White Tiger would emerge from.

"here kitty, kitty come and get a nice bullet" he snickered as his finger rested on the trigger eagerly awaiting his intended target, several minutes passed by and White Tiger had not yet shown herself. This only put further strain on Kravens building nerves in nature the tiger was the master stealth hunter of the jungle and Kraven had lured the deadliest of tigers into her natural hunting grounds.

The sweat beaded from his eye brows and pooled into his eyes causing them to sting, he wanted to blink more than anything but kept a vigilant focus on the opening of his kill spot,

"HIYA!" Ava screamed as she descended down on Kraven from the higher branches. Her first strike cut the gun into 3 pieces leaving Kraven defenseless her second strike cut through the tree branch sending Kraven crashing to the ground. A loud snap followed by a pain filled ear shattering scream was Ava's indication that the branch did as she intended…It broke Kravens spine.

The mixed pride of tigers circled Kraven with a ravenous hunger in their eyes while Kraven was scared, trapped and broken,

Ava dropped to the ground with feline finesse as she glared at Kraven with unmeasurable hate in her eyes, "chow down kitties" she said as she walked away. Muffled growls, cracking bones and Kravens finale blood soaked screams filled the air as Ava returned to the village "for my Father you miserable bastard" she muttered retaking her throne "anybody else want to challenge me!" she roared.

The villagers all knelt at her feet, and a wave of satisfaction enveloped her but her moment of triumph would have to wait as a black shield jet landed just beyond the village borders. Her enhanced vision saw through the tinted windows clear as day

Wolverine and the strange new girl from her chemistry class were in the pilot seats, Powerman & IronFist stood behind them ready to deploy and in the back Nova was restrained by many layers of duct tape,

"_Peter's not with them, where is he…Kraven couldn't have been telling the truth?" Ava whimpered._

"Why don't we ask them kitten" the Tiger side replied, as Ava's claws dug deep into her stone chair and her pride returned to her side. Their fangs and mouths stained in blood and her favorite youngest cub had traces of black mustache hair on the tip of his nose "good boy" Ava laughed.

* * *

The shield jet landed just beyond the village as Nova came to from his nap, "oooh my…everything hurts who hit me?" he groaned.

Everyone turned to face him with a haunting look on their faces but it was powerman who spoke first, "I did buddy you went too far it's one thing to be upset with Peter for leaving….but to try and waste him what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Nova now looked like he had swallowed a frog "I didn't attack web head, last thing I remember was drinking dinosaur piss before being eaten and escaping said dinosaur then captured by some talking pterodactyl monster!" he protested.

Wolverine spun in his chair as he caught Nova's words "did this pterodactyl have human legs and was able to speak?" he demanded,

Nova nodded and Kitty looked beyond scared "who is he?" Nova asked.

"…..Sauron" Kitty whimpered.

"He's who and where's webby? You said he was here and seriously guys untie me please I really have to pee" Nova replied as he tried to squirm loose of the tape,

IronFist sighed heavier than he ever had before "Sam….Peter fell in battle" he choked.

**Kraven is gone.**

**the team has arrived but is Ava to far gone to be saved also does she want to be?**

**"I'll stay as long as you want me to" was there double meaning in that or is Ava looking for something that isn't there?**

**hope everyone is still enjoying the story as always comments reviews suggestions are always welcomed & if anyone has any questions feel free to ask.**

**still to come: **

**Peter learns of shields intentions on the island when he stumbles upon a mining operation.**

**Claws collide when Wolverine & Tiger go head to head.**

**jealousy ensues when a certain loud mouth lets slip about Peter & Kitties past relationship.**

**and aunt May might be getting a temporary new pet...A very big one of the tiger variety.**

**Wolverine and Peter have a heart to heart talk about who Logan is to his family**

**hope you all enjoy**


	11. The Mines

**thank you everyone for the freat reviews and to those who followed and favourite this story, the support means a lot**

Chapter 11: The Mines

With the team ready to go after White Tiger and Nova finally untied, Wolverine landed the jet just outside of a small village.

Everyone was refitting themselves with spare suits that Fury kept stocked on all planes except for Wolverine and Shadow Cat because they didn't have any spares,

The jet touched down and everyone moved to the gate "Kitty, you're not coming on this one" Wolverine ordered,

Kitty turned on her heels ready to protest. But when she rounded on Wolverine she saw something she never had before….Wolverine was actually concerned about her.

"We lost a good fighter today and I won't let you get hurt, so you're sitting this one out" he whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. Kitty dropped back into her chair there was no point in arguing with Wolverine, and the loss of Peter still weighed heavy on her "ok Logan I'll stay" she pouted,

The others readied to go when Nova turned to Powerman "who's the babe and why is she here?" he whispered,

"She's Kitty pryde the new girl from school….and she's Pete's ex" he replied.

Nova's jaw dropped with lowering door to a group of hunters and tigers and at the fore front was White Tiger, with her hair wild and untamed, her eyes narrowed with unbridled rage as the 4 heroes walked down the ramp Tiger began to growl violently "there's only 4 of you…" she sniffed the air. Peter's sent was faint but he was there although not anymore "…where's Spider-man!"

* * *

Across the Island Peter laid unconscious at the edge of a river with Zabu curled up around him keeping him warm as a tall red headed woman in jungle attire (basically two pieces of fur covering her chest and crotch) mashed a variety of berries, plant stems and other roots in a stone bowl.

"Not worry Zabu this will break his fever within a few minutes…always so reckless you never learned did you" she laughed as she tilted his head to pour the concoction down his throat, "that should take effect soon".

_(Peter found himself walking along a familiar trail through the ancient ruins, a place he had not been in 2 ½ years but knew in great detail, "it all looks the same….the look out, the rundown temple…" Peter continued to walk through the ancient ruins stopping at the lookout point and gazed at the landscape below the thick jungles, the Goran Sea at the foot of the mountain and a clear line of sight to the volcano where he first confronted Sauron. Then began the flashbacks….Peter was torn, bloody, dozens of bones broken as he laid against the hot rocky surface, while the newly proclaimed king of the Island Sauron circled above him. _

"_This was definitely a bad idea" he groaned as the blood gargled in his throat__,__ Sauron picked him up and flew higher into the clouds, _

"_You're like the others, Magneto and his kill all humans crusade. Xavier and his pitiful live in peace and Shield with their mutant weapons, and you with the promise of a cure. All you people want from me is a selfish cause, just leave me alone!" Sauron shouted as a blue blast from a black jet shot him from the sky._

_Spider-man and Sauron fell over 100 feet down rolling through the air Sauron crashed into the Volcano side he was approaching the ground when Zabu came barreling up the mountain__,__ running after Spider-man with an amazing leap he caught him and safely returned him to the forest where a scared Kitty stood next to a tall man and woman in jungle attire._

_Kitty rushed to his side, his eyes would barely open but he didn't need to see to know what was happening…Kitty had pulled him into a deep powerful kiss.)_

Peter jumped awake from his slumber state, Zabu's body was providing extreme amount of warmth but what caught Peter's eyes was the woman at his side.

"Shauna the she devil" he laughed as he forced himself to sit up,

Shauna sighed playfully "I've always hated that nick name Peter" she said with a smile as she helped him up "what are you doing here Peter? I thought you said there was no force on earth or heaven that could bring you back to this Island"

Peter sat up straight "believe me if it wasn't for my friends being stranded here I never wouldhave come back" he moaned as he felt an icy sting in his side, "oh god damn who stuck me?" he gasped as he looked at the long thin slice just above his waist. Shauna shrugged,

"no Idea I only found you because Zabu fished you out of the river" she replied, Peter turned to the giant tiger curled at his feet a sense of gratitude washed over him "thanks boy" Peter whispered scratching the tigers ear. Zabu began to purr,

Shauna smiled at Peter he wasn't the same kid he was when she first met him "he's all grown up….and he grew up good" she thought to herself but there was more to his reason for being here and she had pretty good idea of what it was, "Peter whose the girl?" she asked.

"Wh...Wha...What girl?" Peter stuttered nervously,

Shauna smiled a delightfully devilish smile "the girl you're here for, the only force on earth or heaven that could bring a boy back to the place where he almost died" she finished with a smile. Peter smiled and hung his head Shauna could read him like a large print book,

"her name is White Tiger and I'm afraid this Islands going to send her animal instincts into over drive and completely repress the part of her that makes her…her" he replied.

"You mean the part that you fell in love with?"

"Whoa hey now nobody's using the L word!" Peter protested although it had crossed his mind several times the past few weeks.

"Your body has grown Peter but your mentality is still juvenile" Shauna sighed, Peter finally rose to his feet "thanks for saving my tail…again, but I have work to do by the way where is Ka-zar? It's not like him to overlook any intrusions on his Island".

And there it was the awkward uncomfortable silence that would lead into a very bad conversation, Shauna reached into a pack behind her and pulled out a refined piece of metal in a flat circular form. "Peter Ka-zar went missing a few days ago while investigating the operations the men in black suits were conducting at the volcanos they seemed hell bent on finding the rocks that they could crush and melt into that metal" Shauna said as she tossed him the metal disc.

It was light for metal it felt weightless in his hand, Peter knew exactly what kind of metal this was, rare, unbreakable and vibration resistant "they found Vibranium on the Island, that's why shield is here and the team they would have been brought in to guard the mines "a sample collection mission, great samples Fury" he thought to himself,

"Which way is the mine from here?" Peter asked coldly, now he knew the others would help Ava to the best of their abilities but he couldn't leave Ka-zar alone near shields secret mining operation.

Follow the river east to the Goran Sea just beyond that is the volcano that is where the mines are" Shauna replied, Peter gave his friend a parting hug and followed the river east,

"Zabu go with him" Shauna whispered.

The big tiger followed after Peter down the river, they trenched along the river bank as the sun began to move west towards the ruins. "A never ending day light, no wonder why everything on this Island is insane" Peter mumbled. The hours passed and Peter would finally find himself at the mouth of the Goran Sea and on the other side, the volcano the very source of the radioactive mist generated by the self -sustaining core.

"Zabu if I live through this I promise….I'll let aunt May have a cat" he groaned as he dropped to his knees and started scooping water into his mouth, it was cool and refreshing he felt his strength return but something was eating at him. The Vibranium disc in his pouch, there was something about the small piece of rare metal was unsettling,

"you know Zabu in every chapter of the history book mankind finds a rare metal be it gold, silver or vibranium they take more than they need and ultimately the land and its natives are left crippled, man over reaches his grasp and balance of nature will shift" Peter told the friendly tiger as he gazed back at the smoldering mountain "I swear buddy I won't let anyone ruin your home".

* * *

Peter and Zabu finally reached the entrance of the mine but what they found wasn't just a mine a complete smelting factory built from the volcano,

"so that's how they're getting the metal they mine the raw ore from the island and use the volcano to create the vibranium in its finished form….Fury how could you allow something like this on a wild life preserve?".

His self-debate about Fury's morals on this matter would have to wait, he needed to find Ka-zar then shut this place down, not to mention find Ava and the others. So Peter and Zabu snuck down the tunnels into the dimly lit darkness, "this feels something out of every horror movie I've ever seen" Peter whispered, Zabu looked up at his friend even in the dark Peter could tell the tiger was calling him a chicken.

"yeah well who asked you" he mumbled, they made their way into the heart of the mine, shield had L.M.D working as the minors and in a cage suspended from a hook was Ka-zar the Savage land protector. "Well that was quick" Peter laughed in a whisper. With a quick web line Peter climbed up to the cage that held the Tarzan looking man that was Peter's friend,

"Just so you know you are the ugliest damsel in distress I've ever rescued"

Ka-zar perked his head up he knew that voice even after 2 ½ years he knew it "who's the girl Peter?" Ka-zar laughed as he looked up at Peter,

"Why does everyone assume I'm here for a girl" Peter grumbled.

"Well are you?"

"That's not the point" Peter hissed as he pulled the lock off of the cage "come on let's go we still have to shut this place down"

Peter & Ka-zar slid down the web line "wow for once a perfect escape" Peter cheered.

"Freeze this is a government restricted area you are under arrest!" shouted the shield robot,

"You were saying" Ka-zar mocked.

"I was saying….run jungle man!" Peter shouted as they ran back up the mine shaft. Laser blasts whizzing by their ears, "so glad robots can't aim!" Peter shouted as they lunged from the shaft opening.

"Welcome back to the Island Peter" Ka-zar laughed.

"Hey smart ass is my shtick, you start climbing walls and spinning webs and I'll sue" Peter argued, "so how do we shut this place down?" he finished.

"I suppose asking the people responsible to just stop is not an option?" Ka-zar

Asked.

"You could try….although I don't it see it working out to well" Peter replied as he ducked another laser blast, "never thought I'd say this but Nova would be actually useful here" he sighed.

"If they dig too deeply they'll strike the Island core, and the resulting catastrophe will destroy the Island, you have a ship don't you? So why not just blast it?" Ka-zar suggested.

Peter was left dumbfounded blowing up the mine would be easier with the ships weapons "…..I hadn't thought of that" he whispered embarrassedly,

"by the way Peter I found this inside the mine" Ka-zar whispered as he pulled out a molded piece of vibranium the metal was formed almost like a piece of armor and it was just about his size Peter smiled a quick smile as he took the metal,

"I might have a plan for this….but now we better find the ship and shut this place down" **"****can Fury fire me for destroying his mine****…****.you know since the mine is illegal and will likely destroy the Island?" **

"Peter! Are you coming? In case you forgot we have a ship to find" Ka-zar yelled from 20 feet ahead of him, Peter slide the vibranium under his shirt it was so light if wasn't so cold on his skin he wouldn't know he was wearing it.

"save Ava and the guys, grab the ship destroy the mine and go home…oh yea get aunt May her cat, simple enough plan" Peter thought to himself as he, Ka-zar and Zabu trekked towards where Zabu was leading them.

"I'm coming Ava...just stay strong"

* * *

_Ava sat crossed legged as the cage slowly melted away, she could feel herself getting stronger, Peter was sitting just on the other side with his boyish smile _

"come on Ava you're doing great just a little more and you'll be free" peter said encouragingly.

_Ava looked up and smiled at him "it pays to have something you want just within reach to motivate you" she replied._

_"_you mean like how a horse will follow a carrot if you hang it in front of it?" peter smirked playfully.

_"I hate you" Ava laughed._

"nah you love me" Peter replied,

_Ava went quiet and red in the face "you're right...I do"_


	12. Claws Collide

**thank you: latinoheat151: glad you're liking the story and I shall try to update the lost in time story sooner**

**fangirl7287: thanks for reading hope the update meets your expectations**

** Christ's Disciple : thank you for the encouragement **

**TheOnyxDragon12 : you have raised some valid questions and I will try to incorporate better details into the future chapters**

Chapter 12: Claws Collide

Tiger was Feral there was no doubting that the way she moved, her attitude not to mention the terrifying growl that thundered from her chest. The fact that Peter wasn't with the team was enough to anger her but if what Kraven had said was true he was gone & Nova was the one who was responsible for his end.

"Nova! Come down here and face me!" she growled,

Nova ducked behind Powerman shaking in his boots "why does she want to see me first? What did I do?" he asked.

Tigers claws flexed to their full extent "Nova I'm waiting, it's time to own up to what you did!" she yelled, Nova poked his head over Powerman's shoulder his teeth chattering with unmeasurable fear,

"What did I do?" he squeaked,

Tiger growled a very aggressive growl which forced Nova back into the ship "why does she seems like the jealous girlfriend? You think she knows about Parker & Kitty" he asked,

Tigers enhanced hearing picked up every word he said "Parker has a girlfriend!" she growled,

"She heard me? How?" he whispered.

"Enhanced Tiger hearing bucket head, now get down here!" she shouted.

"Uhm point of order Kitty is Parkers ex so…the whole jealously thing can stop now" he said,

Tiger growled again this time she shot fear through all the boys except Wolverine who somehow found a spare suit, it was orange and brown.

"I'm not jealous Nova I'm vengeful you killed Spidey!"

The guys all had a simultaneous expression, Ava had heard about Peter already and she was blaming Nova, which wasn't exactly accurate Nova only attacked him but Peter fell from a cliff and into the ocean like waters and was presumed eaten.

"Tiger….Nova didn't kill Peter he fell off of a cliff" IronFist said, but Tigers expression didn't change she just became extremely more hostile,

"So you let him die!" she growled "some friends you are!" she screamed.

Wolverine had finally lost his patience if these kids were too spineless to fight then he would take her on alone he wouldn't kill her though Peter came here to save his friends and he would see that mission accomplished. He jumped down to level ground with Tiger "I don't want to her you kid so just get in the plane" he ordered.

Tiger began growling again "this will be my Island it's time you got the hell off it" she growled.

Both extended their claws and took their stances the air became thick with tension neither Wolverine or Tiger seemed like they were going to back down,

"Anyone else hearing the string corset from every major lord of the rings battle?" Nova asked turning back into the ship,

Kitty was listening to her IPod over the jets speakers "oh sorry guys…dramatic effect" she said pulling the jack out.

Sparks flew as Tigers and Wolverines claws clashed, he had the brutality, but she had the speed and the both had animalistic savagery which was a great cause for concern. Tiger wasn't herself she wasn't holding back and it showed when she raked her claws over Wolverines face,

"Stupid dog cats are naturally faster and more cunning" she snickered demonically.

"That was creepy" Nova said shuddering at Tigers voice,

"No kidding" Powerman agreed.

"Indeed the nightmare is real" IronFist said.

"You picked the wrong day to die Peter" Kitty whispered.

Tiger and Wolverine traded strikes ending with Wolverine landing a powerful kick which sent Tiger bouncing and rolling backwards across the ground, disappearing into a cloud of dirt and dust.

"I don't want to hurt you kid, but you're really pressing your luck!" Wolverine growled, the dust settled and Tiger was nowhere to be seen. Wolverine sniffed the air Tiger had fled into the trees, without giving it a second thought he chased after her.

The forest was over grown and thick, a perfect hunting ground for a jungle themed heroine, Wolverine sniffed the air but White Tigers scent was clouded by the scents of her jungle cats and the changing winds.

"I know you're here Tiger, look I don't want to hurt you out of respect to Spider kids memory, that kid came here to save you, you and those boys…I could smell the kids scent the entire trip here and I can tell you every time you crossed his mind his scent changed…he became clouded in pheromones, if his feelings mean anything to you surrender now and return with us back to Fury" he ordered.

The forest was quiet as Wolverine tried to track down White Tiger,

She sat in the tree tops glaring down at Wolverine his words echoed in her ears although if Peter was truly gone they no longer had meaning to her.

_("This is isn't right_ _these are my friends!" Ava shouted as she watched herself from the confines of what remained of the jade cage, she was helpless to stop herself just like in her dream, When she killed Peter in cold blood. _

_Ava shuddered and felt a knot tie in her stomach as she recalled her dream, "Peter I know I always say I can save myself but….I need your help" she whimpered,_

_The shadow of Peter rose to his feet and offered his hand to Ava "you don't need me to save you Ava, you're the strongest person I know….there was a time when you believed in your own strength" he said._

_Ava took his hand and held it tightly "Peter I need you here with me, getting back to you is my motivation" she said, with those words Peter smiled the longer Ava held his hand the faster the cage melted away,_

"_I'll stay with you for as you want me to" he replied softly) _

Tiger sprang from her perch and in a series of quick slashes she carved up Wolverines faces, which immediately healed.

"It won't do you any good to attack me girl I heal instantly" Wolverine growled angrily turning back to Tiger ordinarily he could have carved her up in seconds but he was determined not to kill her.

Tiger growled in annoyance Wolverine was right no matter what she did he would just heal within seconds, she had to find a way to divert his healing factor.

Zabu had picked up his speed to the point Peter & Ka-zar were struggling to keep up, "slow down you coked out Tiger!" Peter shouted as he zipped from branch to branch trying his best to keep with the fast moving Tiger.

Zabu did eventually come to a stop at mountain trail but to reach the trail they had to climb the cliff face, "Are…you….freaking….kidding? We have to climb a cliff" Peter moaned as he started climbing the rock surface,

"Peter what are doing? There is a trail that leads up the mountain" Ka-zar asked confoundedly. Peter looked over and saw Ka-zar and Zabu walking quiet casually up a small path "that information would have been useful 30 feet ago" Peter mumbled.

They reached to summit of the trail that over looked a small village and also a familiar black jet, then Peter's eyes fell on a gut wrenching sight, White Tiger was going strike for strike with Wolverine. Her hair was untamed and fighting was wild but her roar… her roar was earth trembling White Tiger had gone feral again,

"Ava…I'm too late" he sighed, Zabu nudged Peter forward.

"Zabu is right Peter you're only late if you give up" Ka-zar said he too was nudging Peter towards the fight,

He took a deep breath "let's go!" he said and he took off at a dead run.

Tiger and Wolverine continued their onslaught with each other, Tiger had quickly jammed her claws into Wolverines back, but all he did was growl.

He was very much considering just killing the girl, he swung around catching Tiger on the back hand, Tiger stumbled and fell backwards her hands found one of Kravens spears as Wolverine leapt her claws drawn and ready to strike she took the spear and drove it into abdomen.

"Indestructible bones don't protect you from a spear through your body does it?" Tiger hissed as she pushed on the spear driving it into the tree pinning Wolverine, with the spear driven through him he couldn't heal and bled, Tiger raised her claws ready to cut through Wolverines throat like a hot knife through butter.

"Finish me kid!" he growled, Tiger brought her claws down almost in slow motion they came inches from Wolverines jugular vein. But something solid and powerful latched onto her wrist preventing her strike,

"Who do you think you are…?" Tiger hissed as her head torqued around to come to face to face with a beaten, tattered and blood stained Peter.

"Peter!" she gasped.

"Kid!" Wolverine yelled in amazement as Peter's free hand pulled the spear free out of his body, but his glare was still fixed on White Tiger he wasn't blinking but his eyes were filled with fear and conviction , his heart rate was scary steady and there was no sense of fear upon him.

But White Tiger remained speechless he wasn't dead after all.

"Hey Ava mind if I play too?" he asked.

**talk about getting there in the neck of time, Peter's confronting the feral White Tiger and like Ava's dream he's beaten, bloody and without his mask will the dream come true and the Tiger cut him down?**

**how will the SHIELD mine be dealt with.**

**can Ava take back control before Peter and the Tiger get confrontational?**

**will Peter & Ava realize their feelings for each other?**

**and will Aunt May get her cat?**

**Still to come: A lovers quarrel that even Dr. Phil would hide from.**

**an illegal mine is blown off the map.**

**Peter & Logan have a deadly encounter with an old foe with new abilities. **

**a heart to heart shows Logan's human nature.**

**and a bedside confession either makes or breaks the bonds of trust amongst the young heroes.**

**Aunt May meets her family member...and boy is he something else.**

**thank you everyone for reading/following/favourite and reviewing the story the support is great thank you also if anyone has any questions feel free to ask I'd be happy to explain some details since I have left the story vague in more than one aspect. **


	13. Lovers quarrel

**thank you everyone for reviewing following/favourite the story **

Chapter 13: Lovers quarrel

Tiger was stunned Peter was standing between her and Wolverine, the Island had changed him in small subtle ways, his hand still locked around her wrist.

"Ava I know you're in there and I'm begging you too take back control" he pleaded, Tiger simply placed her free hand on his shoulder, she seemed so calm but that quickly changed when she slammed her knee into his stomach his stomach was firmer than she remembered almost like metal it actually hurt her a bit.

Peter dropped to his knees clenching his stomach in pain as Tiger grabbed him and tossed him across the ground, he bounced and barrel rolled stirring up dirt and dust, Peter jumped back to his feet just as Tiger came stomping down landing in front of him.

"You look pretty spry for somebody who died" she growled, Peter just looked at her like he didn't recognize her

"I'm not exactly ready to die yet Tiger…not until I know I've brought you home safely" he replied, dodging Tigers ninja kick.

"Always the knight in pajama based armor aren't you Peter? Well I like this Island here I don't have to hold back or be perfect, to be objectified by people…here Primitive is perfection" Tiger hissed. Peter kept dodging Tigers attacks and was refusing to counter with any of his own,

"Fight back!" Tiger growled, Peter stayed on the evasive he had no intention of fueling Ava's combative nature. She landed a devastating kick across his back which ended up cracking 3 ribs, Peter curled over writhing in pain clutching his ribs,

"I really hate this Island" he groaned looking up in time just to catch Tigers fist slamming into his face. Peter crashed into a tree with such force the trunk cracked and spit from the impact, **("you think if I threw her a ball of yarn she'd stop hitting me long enough for my wounds to heal?")**

He just barely dodged her claws which tore through the tree like paper "stop running away and fight back!" she growled.

"I'll stop running away when you come to your senses" Peter retorted Ava launched another barrage of attacks forcing Peter into an evasive series of back flips away from Tiger.

"Peter the more you hold back the angrier I'll get!" she snapped, He knew she was right so in a desperate act he tackled her and pinned her down,

"What is the matter with you Tiger!" he shouted keeping her pinned under him, Tiger actually purred now they were starting to get somewhere Peter was fighting back and she was liking it.

"There's nothing wrong with me Parker, you know if you were any kind of decent you'd accept a girl for who she is!" she cooed.

Peter just kept his eyes locked on the yellow eyes of her mask I've always accepted you for who you are Ava, you're my friend and I care about you!"

Tiger kicked Peter off of her then pinned him with her claws digging into his arms, "oh you care how sweet…I don't need a friend Peter I need…" she caught herself in mid –sentence she could feel her wild side becoming calmer. Rather than submit control the Tiger lashed out and threw Peter skyward through tree branches with each branch he broke his muscles and bones bruised and his tendons tore, he struck the ground with a thunderous crash. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe…Peter felt defeated.

Tiger walked over to him as he forced himself on to a knee his body protesting in screaming agonizing pain every time he moved "I'm sorry Ava…I'm sorry for all this" he groaned. Tiger stared at Peter with a curious look he was sorry but for what.

"What are you sorry for Parker?" she asked,

Peter looked up at her, "that I wasn't there when you needed me, that I didn't keep in touch as well as I should have after I left…I'm sorry for everything I did that led to you being on this Island" he finished.

Tiger just looked at him like she was looking through him, _("Peter came, he cares, and he always has, no matter what we do to him nothing's going to change that!")_

Tiger knelt down and cupped Peters face… "You failed Parker" she whispered before round house kicking him deeper into the forest. Peter bounced and rolled across the forest floor finally coming to a sliding stop, every cell in his body was hurting, his ribs were cracked, muscles bruised and tendons torn if he couldn't bring Ava back to her senses soon he wouldn't be able to at all. He forced himself on to his feet fighting for his balance,

Tiger came pouncing down in front of him, "it doesn't have to end here Parker…every queen needs a king and considering you have potential to be something great you'd be a suitable king" she said.

Peter looked up at her "we can't rule this Island because we don't belong here Ava" he groaned,

Tiger forcefully pulled him up to his feet but he didn't have the strength to stand and fell to his knees.

_(Ava watched in horror she was seeing every detail of the beating that she was unleashing upon him then almost in a sense of Déjà vu she watched a familiar vision__._

Peter was kneeling at her feet_, Ava felt herself lean over him thinking she was going to help but her body and mouth did something different. She kissed him it wasn't an emotional kiss this was savage and raw, _

"we could have ruled this Island together but you turned against me again, just like when you abandoned me for the Avengers, like when you left us here with Kraven rather than come yourself, I thought you of all people would understand what I'm doing" she said with hurt and betrayal_._

Peter looked into her eyes, his were empty and cold he looked defeated "I never abandoned you Ava and leaving the team was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I'm here to help, I'm here for you" he said.

_Ava heard the sincerity in his voice but she still raised her_ _claws_ "you always were a clever liar Peter"_ she had no control over her own mouth or her hand, "no, no, no please STOP!" she screamed her claws came swiping across her line of sight she couldn't stop herself she was mentally protesting her actions but she didn't stop, Ava was powerless as her own claws slashed Peter's chest_.)

Ava had regained control but it was too late Peter had fallen to the ground, she stared in horror at what she had done "P…Peter?" she whimpered kneeling down beside him removing her mask. Rivers of tears flooded from her eyes, she lifted his head into her lap and bent over him her tears staining his blood stained suit,

"Peter….I'm so sorry I couldn't stop myself in time…please don't leave me, I…I need you" she sniffled. She sat alone in the forest curled around Peter's body, the team followed the trail of carnage the two left in their wake to the sight of Ava crying over Peter's body.

(_time flashed ahead and Ava was standing in a large crowd of people all dressed in black attire, Peter's aunt May stood at the foot of a hole as a pine coffin was lowered into the darkness below, the surrounding people either sniffled or cried as the rain began to fall. _

_Peter was gone there was no taking that back but what was worse for Ava was that she was the one who took him from everybody and she alone would carry that burden. She sat alone in her room holding a picture of the team drops of water splashing on the frame "Peter….I'm so sorry" she whimpered, _"Ava you're choking me")

Ava's eyes snapped open, Peter was looking up at her with his usual boyish grin.

"Peter! You're alive!" she shrieked tightening her hold on him she was happier then she had ever been recently Peter was alive she didn't kill him, but her curiosity bested her happiness "how? My claws cut through you" she said.

Peter tried to smile but he was still sore as his hands pulled a chest plate sized piece of metal from under his suit "precautionary methods" he chuckled/choked "ow it hurts to laugh" he groaned.

Ava slung Peter's arm over her shoulder and helped him up "Peter do you have any idea how scared I was, I thought you were dead" Ava snapped,

"You're you again though aren't you? So it's all well and done you're normal and we can all go home" Peter replied as he limped back to the jet and the others.

"Holy crap! Tigers back… and Spidey needs a medic" Powerman gasped as he and the others ran over to them but they were all passed by Kitty who ran straight to Peter's side.

Ava looked at Kitty with envious eyes "who are you?" she asked coldly, Kitty grabbed Peter's free arm and slung it around her neck,

"Shadow Cat meet White Tiger, Tiger this is Cat" Peter panted.

"She's the "someone else" isn't she?" Kitty asked, Ava glanced over to Peter and saw him nod which made her blush a little,

Peter fell onto a cot on board the ship "Logan we have a mine to deal with so follow Ka-zar's directions" he ordered as Ava laid him down trying not to agitate his wounds, "Peter I think we need to talk about something" she said.

"Ava you don't need to apologize…everybody has bad days" he replied closing his eyes,

Ava just sat beside him with her hand on top of his after everything she did to him including nearly killing him he was still treating this like it was nothing, she leaned in close and kissed his cheek "thank you Peter…for everything" she whispered.

Just as Ava was about to head into the cock pit and join the others Zabu and the Tiger cub she had come to like walked in and laid down beside the bed.

"And I thought I was the cat tamer" Ava giggled,

"How is he?" Nova asked.

"Tired" she replied,

"Considering everything he's been through for us he's earned some rest" IronFist added.

"Let's get home….I'm sick of this Island adventure" Powerman groaned,

"Not yet there's one more thing to take care of"' Wolverine said as he and Ka-zar navigated towards the mine.

Ava took her seat and found an envelope with her name it, inside was a crystal with a calm flashing lightning storm inside it with a silver chain, "Parker you dork" she laughed to herself.

**Ava's back to normal, Peter's beaten senseless and the team is heading to destroy the mine sounds easy doesn't it?**

**still to come: **

**blowing up the mine: a buffoon move cause's the entire mining operation to blow sky high, whose responsible for this one Spidey or Nova?**

**showdown: Peter makes one last attempt to save Karl Lykos but pays a heavy price.**

**ties that bind: Logan brings up a history lesson about Richard & Mary Parker.**

**bedside confession: (that ones self explanatory)**

**and finally Aunt May meet the cat: Peter brings home a cat for aunt May but it's not exactly a house cat**

**hope everyone is enjoying the story, loving the reviews you've all posted thank you **


	14. am I dreaming?

Chapter 14: am I dreaming?

The jet was moving slowly as to avoid detection from any other assailants, giving Ava plenty of free time to walk back and check on Peter. He was still out cold but as her eyes travelled along his body she took notice of every cut, trauma induced injury and she felt a little bit worse,

"I did this…I nearly killed him, I struggled so hard to come back to him and I was the one who nearly took him away forever" she whimpered. The crystal Peter gave her was now reflecting a gentle rain, Peter stirred in his sleep and Ava placed her hand on his and the stirring stopped. He resumed his state of calmness "Peter what's going on inside your head?" she whispered as her fingers parted his bangs of his face.

* * *

_(Peter was remembering the Island….2 ½ years ago.)_

_He was stowed away on a research ship that was studying marine life in the Arctic Circle, but Peter had his own plans a man named Xavier had asked a family friend to help devise a cure for the mutant Havoc. That was 3 weeks ago, and when Peter went to visit him all he found was a note marked with coordinates which brought him here a stow away to an Island that shouldn't exist._

_He had buried his Uncle less than 3 months ago and now he was in fear that Karl was in danger._

_Two days later Peter arrived in the Savage Land the humid atmosphere which amazed him, considering they were in the Arctic tundra. But Peter soon came to realize that this Island was unlike anything he could ever imagine, 5 minutes after arriving he was attacked by a pack of raptors. "I hate this Island!" he screamed as he jumped into the trees. The raptors jumped and nipped at Peter as he climbed onto the limb "dinosaurs? How is there dinosaurs on this Island?" he gasped in between heavy breathes._

"_Nice pajamas" came a voice from above him, Spider-man's head shot upward to see a young brunette laying across the limb above him she was cute,_

"…_uhm…who are you?" he asked in shock._

"_You can call me shadow cat, let me guess you're pajama man?" she asked with a giggle, Spider-man sighed in annoyance everybody kept ragging on his costume __**("come on there's only a limited amount of options for a guy on an allowance I made do with what I had…plus I spent most of it on the tech and chemicals for my shooters")**_

"_I'm Spider-man" he boasted puffing his chest out._

"_So you relate to bugs and have low self-esteem?" Kitty laughed she was amused by this guy and he was adorable when he __tried to act like a tough guy, _

_That comment deflated Spider-man's ego a bit "bad enough she went for the costume now she's going for my pride ouch" he thought to himself. Shadow cat dropped down next to him "so what brings you here?" she asked._

_Spider-man looked over at the strange girl "a friend of mine was brought here by a man named Xavier 3 weeks ago, I'm here to find him",_

_Shadow cat looked back at him with the unmistakable look of fear in her eyes __"your friend is he a geneticist named Karl Lykos?" sh__e asked._

_Spider-man nodded something in her voice made his hair on the back of his neck stand up, Shadow cat looked down at her feet "I'm sorry….your friend is gone" she said._

"_Gone? What do you mean gone?" Spider-man snapped as far as he knew gone meant dead and dead wasn't exactly a term he was too friendly with,_

"_He was exposed to radiation and a rough encounter with __a __pterodactyl__….__ He was mutated__" Sp__ider-man fell back against the tree and wrapped his arms around his head._

"_you're best to leave now while you can, what he's become he can't be saved from" Shadow cat said kneeling down beside him" she was sympathetic in the way she said it, it didn't take genius to realize shadow cat had a good heart._

_Spider-man shook his head "No, I was raised to believe that __while people may be different__,__ no one deserves to be an outcast mutant or human__,__ a balance could be found by those willing to fight for it Karl is my friend I can sit by and do nothing I did that once already and a great man paid the price" Spider-man said with a shaky voice._

_Shadow cat looked at this stranger she just met he was willing to help somebody who was mutated most people she knew either feared or hated mutants, "if you're set on this I'll help you, he's over by the ancient ruins, Wolverine and Cyclops are at the volcano" she said reaching her hand out to him._

"_Wolverine and Cyclops….you're with the X-men!" Spider-man gasped,_

_Shadow cat twitched her hand "I'm more of a stow away" she replied._

"_Thank you" Spiderman replied taking her hand and jumping up "I can swing us there faster than we can run" he chimed as he wrapped an arm around her waist._

"_Hey easy boy keep that hand above the waist line" she laughed flirtatiously.)_

* * *

Peter awoke in a small confined room it took a few minutes for his brain to register where he was and what all had happened, his body still sore from the excessive wounds that he had inflicted from his encounter with the swamp people, the mutates, IronFist, Nova, the knife wound and falling off the cliff and finally after having tiger kick his ass eight ways from Sunday.

Peter sat up and saw Ava playing with Zabu and the tiger cub "if I'm dreaming don't let me wake up" he chuckled but quickly regretted it when his ribs began to sting like having a hot sharp pick jammed into him.

Ava turned and looked up at him "Peter!" she cheered jumping back up beside him throwing her arms around his neck but she retracted almost instantly when she saw wince in pain "how are you feeling?" she asked,

"Like I got beaten by bunch of experimental mutants, fell off a cliff, wailed on by a kung Fu master and blasted by an oversized spark plug not to mention mauled by a tiger" he said in a raspy voice.

"So you feel like you?" she asked trying not to smile **(ding, ding, ding** **chibi Spidey rang a bell frantically "Ava just made her first real joke show me a list of prizes" he said turning to a game show prize screen "first prize is…." The first tile flipped "a brand new car…that one might be difficult to pull off" he murmured,**

"**Second prize is…a ball of yarn, yea right".**

"**our final prize is…kiss the crazy cat girl, it's doable and enjoyable…we have a winner!" he cheered)****.**

Peter smiled up at her "comedy call back for Ms. Ayala" he chuckled, Ava brushed the hair from his eyes,

"You seem to be healing…slowly but you're getting there" she said examining the wounds across his body.

"Ava? You said you wanted to talk about something before I blacked out" he asked, she just smiled at him

"Don't worry about it Peter, it can wait until you're feeling better" she replied.

**("Who knew Ava had a nurturing side to her? Did you? How about you?")**

"Ava this is as good as I'm going to get for the next couple days, so let's talk" he replied forcing himself upright,

Ava pulled her chair closer to his bed "I…well Peter I just wanted to thank you for always being there to catch me when I fell, if it wasn't for you I would have lost my way long ago and become somebody my father wouldn't approve of, so thank you" she said.

The look in Ava's eyes said there was more that she wanted to say but was afraid to share with him, "Ava you can tell me anything you know that right?" he asked trying to imitate her puppy dog pout.

Once more Ava smiled "it's just that…while I was fighting for control with the Tiger, you were the one I saw and you motivated me to take control" she replied softly almost like she ashamed of what she was telling him, "Peter you mean a great deal to me and the thought of losing you…." Ava trailed off as her lips began to tremble.

Peter reached out his arms and pulled her in close to him "you mean a lot to me to Ava and I swear to you I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" he whispered, Ava returned the embrace and purred she was happy to hear those words from him.

"I needed to hear that from you" she said,

**("Chibi Spidey was flashing a camera at the hugging couple "oh look it's a Kodiak moment" he laughed,**

"**Time out" said another chibi Spidey walking up beside him "you said Kodiak don't you mean Kodak?" he asked.**

"**What's the difference?"**

"**The difference is a Kodak is a camera a Kodiak is a …." Chibi Spidey #2 trailed off as a faint roar sounds from off screen "…BEAR!" he shouted as the two Spidey's ran away from a pursuing bear).**

"Awe how cute Web head got a hug from Tiger" came a familiar immature snicker,

"Nova…go away!" Ava growled turning to face him with her glowing emerald eyes. Nova raised his hands and backed away.

The jet came to subtle stop Peter went to sit up back was met with resistance from Ava "Parker you're still hurt just stay in bed and rest up, we can handle this" she said firmly pushing him down, lay down and rest Peter, you've earned it".

Peter dropped back into the bed as Ava commanded there was no point in arguing with her "well you're by far the prettiest nurse I've ever had" he joked,

Ava looked back at him "and I don't even need the outfit" she replied with a wink "get some rest Parker" she finished as she walked out the door.

"She's cute when she's protective isn't she?" he asked looking at Zabu and the cub, Zabu licked his lips and yawned, "Yeah…you're a lot of help" Peter mumbled as he closed his eyes again, "Ava was actually flirting with me…she might like me, oh crap I must still be dreaming" he thought to himself.

He pinched his arm to test his theory "ouch" he yelped, he wasn't dreaming but his arm now hurt more than it already did.

**Ava & Peter are getting a little flirtatious, maybe there's hope for them yet.**

**will Peter be healed before the end?**

**still to come: **

**bone head with a bomb.**

**showdown.**

**bedside confession.**

**the history lesson.**

**Aunt May meets the cat.**

**thanks for reading everybody hope you're all enjoying the story so far, if anyone has any suggestions on how Nova blows up the mine please feel free to suggest them **


	15. A bone head with a bomb (Sauron arrives

Chapter 15: A bone head with a bomb

The jet set down the team all gasped at the sight of the mine, the equipment and drones all had the shield insignia on them,

"So a sample collection mission…mining requires samples to analyze for raw materials" Ava moaned feeling disheartened that Fury lied to them about their mission.

Peter came limping into the cock pit "Wolverine can you open up the weapons deposit?" he asked groggily, everyone turned to look at him he looked beat up pretty badly. "The photon charges that power the blasters can be used as an explosive device to blow the mountain without affecting the islands core" he clutched his ribs and fell against the wall as Ava ran over to him,

"I told you to stay in bed!" she snapped as she walked him back to the cot, Nova looked at the others with a bewildered expression

"Does Ava seem really…. territorial with web head? Or am I going crazy, seriously she's gone all mama cat on him it's weird" he said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Hey somebody had to tell you guys how to blow up a mountain" he laughed, Ava rolled her eyes at him but she did smile although she tried to hide it as she put him back to bed.

"Now stay here if you get up one more time I'll tie you down and sit in bed with you if I have to"

Peter tried to hold down a chuckle but a few snorts got through "that actually doesn't sound as threatening as you might have wanted" he laughed, Ava's face went beat red as she thought about what she said and how it came out.

"See what you do? You get me tied and I sound like a total spaz!" she huffed and turned away still blushing,

"Not going kiss me better? Wow bedside manor has really declined" Peter taunted playfully,

Ava spun back around at him with a sinister smile "you want a kiss?" she cooed as she leaned in and hovered over his face inches from his lips.

"No" she laughed "I'm not that easy Parker you have to work for it if you want a kiss from me" she turned and left leaving Peter slack jawed, Zabu made a noise that could be mistaken for a laugh,

"Laugh it up fuzz ball" he said stiffly **(chibi devil and angel Spidey popped up on his shoulders they were both starring at Ava "wow… now that was cold" the said in unison)**

**("can you believe it I fly to the top of the world, get beaten down by a bunch of misfit mutants, my friends turned against me and SHE nearly kills me how hard do I have to work?") **

Ava returned to the others a hint of red still in her cheeks Peter was flirting with her and she was loving every moment of it.

" in the jungle the freaky jungle the tiger sleeps to-night, with the spider the clumsy spider and no one quite know-s why " Nova sang with Powerman and IronFist tried to hold down a laughing fit but to Ava surprise Kitty walked over to her.

"Ava if you feel threatened by me because of mine and Peter's history….I can transfer out of mid -town" she whispered, Ava heard the hurt in her voice she and Peter did have a history but she couldn't hold that against her.

"Kitty, Peter would hate me if you left because I felt insecure because of you and if you still have feelings…"

"Ava Peter chose you" Kitty blurted out. Ava had to shake her head in disbelief,

"Say what now?" she gasped.

Kitty smiled a bit, a genuine smile "yes Peter & I dated for a while but we broke up and we're friends now, but when we were in the swamp…he said there was someone else that he had affections for. That twinkle he had in his eyes when you two returned to the jet and whenever you nurture him…I know how he feels about you and I'm happy for you two so what do you say can we be friends?"

Ava smiled aside from Mary Jane she didn't have any other girlfriends and Kitty seemed nice "I think so" she replied.

"Are you two coming or spend all day braiding each other's hair!" Wolverine shouted back,

"God he's grouchy" Kitty sighed as she and Ava followed after the guys.

They entered the mine the only light was the pale blue glow from the photon capsule which Nova was carrying,

"Are we sure it's a good idea to let Nova handle the potential atomic bomb?" Tiger asked her voice trembling with fear.

Nova started juggling the capsule "oh relax tiger have some faith it's perfectly saaa…." He started stammering as the capsule took a bad bounce and began fumbling around in his hands it bounced and flipped a number of times before Nova got a solid grip on it. "….see nothing to worry about" he smiled, Wolverine however quickly took the capsule back away from him.

"I have no intention of being blown off the globe because of you!" he growled, Nova just there in confusion with his hands in the air

"What did I do?" he asked.

The shield bots paid them no attention and kept working digging away at the rock while the carts carried it out to be melted down, "what are they mining for?" Powerman asked.

Ka-zar looked back at him and the others "Spider-man had a rare piece of metal on him that the tiger lady couldn't cut through something stronger than Wolverines claws that is what they're mining for" he said,

"Vibranium!" Wolverine growled.

"Exactly" Ka-zar replied,

"Whoa hold up, time out Vibranium? I thought all the Vibranium on earth was used to make captain America's shield?" Nova piped up. He wasn't exactly wrong at the time when cap was brought into the service the Savage land was unknown to the world and therefore the only source of prehistoric ore was enough to make one small shield.

The group of heroes kept walking deeper into the mine, the dark, damp and creepy mine Ava couldn't help but worry about Peter being left alone at the jet injured,

"will you relax Peter's a big boy he can handle himself plus Zabu's with him" Kitty said,

Ava raised an eyebrow at her "who said I was worried Peter?" She replied,

Kitty grinned a playful grin "I know the look…I spent a lot of nights looking at in the mirror when I was dating him"

"ok I'm worried but in my defense"

"Ava you don't need to defend yourself to anyone not here at least…besides last time Peter was here he went through worse" Kitty said cutting her off.

Nova was fixed on the glowing blue capsule in Wolverines hand it wasn't fair he had it first and blowing up the mountain seemed like too much fun to be wasted on Wolverine, his eyes kept following the swinging blue light back and forth finally something clicked.

"Mine!" he shouted as he rocketed over Wolverines head and stole the capsule off his arm,

"NOVA!" everybody shouted as he flew upward, "run!" Powerman screamed knowing how well controlled Nova was when it came to explosives. Everybody turned tail and ran back for the opening,

"OH ha-ha really funny guys" he laughed sarcastically "I'm responsible…hey where did the blue thing go?" he asked dumb founded.

Nova looked all around frantically for the photon core which was free falling "son of a….. wait for me!" he screamed as he flew after the others,

The core struck the ground and a wave of blue light filled the mine the mountain started to rumble and shift as the rock began to crack and break apart around him "no good, not good, sooo not goood!" he cried as the core finally exploded he concussive force shot Nova through the entrance launching him over to the water as the others dropped down and covered their heads.

The mountain came crumbling down on top of itself "was that it then? That was a little anti-climactic" Powerman said "and where the hell is Nova? Did he get nuked?"

Luckily Nova has dumb luck and didn't get nuked in the blast but instead was blasted into the lake at the base of the volcano, he emerged from the water with a fish in his mouth prompting the others to snap pictures on their cell phones.

Nova spit the fish out and shuddered "ooh so nasty" he looked over and saw his friends snapping photos "you guys are asses" he yelled, but then he went quiet and his eyes went wide "time to go!" he yelled.

Wolverine turned to the sky where Nova was staring, he was right it was time to go Sauron was only a few hundred yards away "everybody get into the cave now!" he growled.

Sauron screeched an ear piercing screech that forced everyone to cup their ears and drop to their knees as Sauron drew nearer and began descending on them. He landed and looked down on them with searing hatred "Wolverine…I've waited a long time for this day" he said coldly a reddish orange glow began arising from within his beak then he released a blast of fire. Wolverine jumped away,

"That was fire! when can a dinosaur breath fire?" Nova shrieked

"He's a mutant! And I'm guessing the fire is a side effect from the weapon x programs that shield dragged him into" Wolverine replied

"Oh that makes sense so he's just here to kill us" IronFist laughed a sarcastic worried laugh

Sauron screeched again and this time it was loud enough to awaken a sleeping injured paseenger on the jet, Peter's eyes snapped open he knew that screech all to well "Sauron...time to finish this" he groaned as he pushed himself up and limped towards the hatch.

**Sauron has arrived and is demonstrating some new abilities, **

**Peter is weak but is still going after him does he have the strength to take Sauron this time?**

**is Ava still secretly threatend by Kitty?**

**thanks for reading everyone and the feedback is awesome thank you all sorry it's short **


	16. the final showdown (departing ways)

Chapter 16: the final showdown (departing ways)

Sauron had the heroes cornered in a cave while Wolverine fought him off but that was proving difficult, Sauron had a leaching ability to steal powers from other super beings in Wolverines current predicament his healing factor, no matter how hard, how many times he hit him or even how deep he cut him Sauron healed.

"This is ridiculous we're hiding from a fight when we have numbers on our side" Nova snapped,

"Numbers won't help against the likes of Sauron" Kitty said disheartened with the situation.

"What is this guy like a super mutant?" Sam scoffed,

"Something like that" Kitty murmured adverting her eyes from the fight.

Wolverine was tossed back into the cave slamming into the wall behind the young heroes, he stood back up slightly shaking "he's stronger than before…and he can steal powers whatever happened at the weapon x facility he's too dangerous to be left alive" he grumbled.

Sauron approached the mouth of the cave "this is where you die Wolverine" he said coldly, once more an orange glow began illuminating from his beak,

"Great barbequed by a mutant in a cave, never thought I'd go this way" Nova said.

Just as Sauron was about to unleash his blast his head jerked upward at the last possible second directing the blast skyward, Sauron thrashed around to confront his attacker as everyone else peered around his disproportionate body to see Peter standing before Sauron. He wasn't even close to being fully healed and yet here he was confronting the monster who nearly took his life once.

"Karl I know you're still in there…I don't want this to go like last time, I can save you"

"Save me from what? I like being what I am!"

Ava looked around to try and get a better view she didn't think Peter was this stupid to try and pick a fight when he was still so weak. But at the same time Peter never was one to just sit on the sidelines,

Peter and Sauron locked eyes Sauron towered over Peter and neither one seemed like they would back down. Wolverine was finally on his feet again but when he saw Peter ready to take Sauron on his rage spiked and he raced out "stay put all of you!" he growled.

Sauron took a swipe at Peter who ducked and rolled under his wing shooting two webs at the cave sealing it off from the fight and the others inside as Wolverine jumped at Sauron with his claws drawn, his claws sunk deep into Sauron's back causing him to scream an ear shattering scream of pain.

Sauron whipped around in a circle throwing Wolverine from his back, his wounds healed instantly before their eyes Peter was at a disadvantage he was weak and now Sauron could steal powers **("I should have stayed in bed this morning")**

Peter jumped at Sauron webbing him in a tight cocoon, which he shredded with his talons "wow that's upsetting" Peter sighed dodging Sauron's talons, "hey that's attached for a reason…it's one of my best features!"

Sauron slashed at him again this time catching him and throwing him into Wolverine "*oaf* nice catch Wolverine" Peter said slightly dazed. Wolverine threw Peter off of him before charging at Sauron again, a blast of fire burned through the trees towards Wolverine. Luckily Peter was quick with the webbing and pulled him out of the blast radius if they had any hope of surviving this they would have to work together.

"Ok…so at what point…did we lose control here?" Peter panted, Wolverine stood up straight cracking his back as he did so "probably around the time some genius thought it was a good idea to seal the back up in a cave" Wolverine retorted,

"hey that was for everybody's safety if Sauron got a hold of Powerman we'd never be able to stop him….it's hard enough as it is since he has your healing factor" Peter groaned.

Another fire blast shot between them sending Peter back flipping away "damn it!" he snapped as he landed in a tree, Sauron was powerful before but after the weapon x facility experimented on him he was almost too much for both Peter and Wolverine to handle.

"Peter you idiot what are doing?" White Tiger whimpered as she watched Peter go on the evasive his strength was fading no matter how hard he tried to hide it, she was afraid of losing him again but now she was put in a position where she was going to have to watch if Sauron killed him. The mental image of Peter's broken lifeless body made her stomach turn and she felt emotionally off balance "please don't let him die here…he can't die here" she prayed under her breath.

Sauron slammed Peter through a fairly big tree leaving a human sized hole in the trunk "OWWWW!" he groaned, moving was a bad idea because everything just hurt so badly.

Wolverine came crashing down on top him it felt having a big anvil dropped on his back Peter's eyes bulged open and he felt 4 more ribs break "you've got to be joking" he coughed as Wolverine sat up off of him his wounds healed up instantly.

"Kid let's just kill him and call it day" Wolverine growled clearly he was getting angry with the outcome of this fight,

"No killing!" Peter tried to say but just managed to mumble he was into too much pain to even talk **("you know it's a bad sign when I can't find the strength to talk") **

A sharp piercing pain shot through his shoulder as he and Wolverine were being lifted high into the air higher and higher to the point where the over grown trees looked like potted plants "hey Sauron not a fan of this plan Spiders don't fly and neither does metal man over there!" Peter protested.

Sauron curled his legs and launched them higher over his head Peter flipped and spun in the air but Wolverine just fell like a stone plummeting back to the ground, Sauron turned his head away from Peter and his eyes fell on the teenagers behind the giant web that sealed off the cave entrance the slender and powerful body of the White Tiger women enticed him "the king of the Island does need a queen" he chuckled as he dove down Peter shot a web line catching Sauron's feet he felt like a water skier being pulled by a speed boat.

With a quick pull he launched himself onto Sauron's back and used a web line to make a set of reins and tried to steer, he pushed down on Sauron's head and pulled on the webbing to steer Sauron under the falling Wolverine "easy, easy got plan this just…." Wolverine crashed on Sauron's neck pulling the webbing from Peter's hands and forcing them downwards like a falling asteroid "….that wasn't how this was supposed to go!" Peter shrieked as Sauron started spiraling.

"You fools, you've doomed us!" Sauron shouted as he continued to spin but now it was towards the valley consumed by the radioactive mist.

Tiger and the others watched as the three disappeared beyond the trees, "Peter! Nova blast the webbing they need us!" Tiger ordered, Nova did as he was told and blasted the webbing. The 5 young teens and Ka-zar ran after the others,

"Peter I swear if you die on me…I'll reach into the afterlife and throttle you" Tiger thought to herself as she raced ahead of the others to a ravine full of the green mist just as Sauron and Peter came crashing down vanishing into the green mist, Wolverine had fallen off and face planted into the ground, Tiger was about to leap down after him but was grabbed and pulled back by Kitty "Tiger you can't go down there the radiation is so concentrated it either kill you or turn you!" she cried.

Tiger turned to Kitty Peter's down there! Are you expecting us to just leave him down there with that thing?" she hissed,

"Peter's immune to the radiation Tiger! His bloods 28% radioactive" Kitty shot back.

Wolverine pushed himself upright and shook off the dazed feeling.

Peter and Sauron had crashed into the ravine he scanned the area around him the mist was thick he could cut it with a knife, "great I can't see damn thing, barely stand up and still have to face a homicidal mutant" he sighed, suddenly his Spider sense went haywire and he ducked narrowly avoiding Sauron's razor sharp claws which clipped a couple of stray hairs from Peter's head.

"Hey watch the claws!" Peter snapped,

Sauron started to laugh a maniacal laugh "you can't beat me Spider-man, every time I come into to contact with the likes of Wolverine or other super beings I steal a small amount of their abilities, Wolverines healing factor, the weapon X gave me the ability to breathe fire and of course my added flare of Cyclops's laser vision!" a red blast fired from his eyes narrowly missing Peter who dropped to the ground.

"so he steals abilities from contact with other super beings" Peter thought to himself he pulled off his gloves, he was out of web fluid and for this idea to work he needed to create as much contact as he could, Sauron swiped his claws across Peter's chest cutting him deep at the same time throwing into a tree.

Peter's vision was going blurry he was losing consciousness and strength Sauron stood dauntingly over him raising his claws, Peter braced his feet against the tree when Sauron's claws were far enough away from Peter that he could close the gap without being trapped. He pushed off the tree wrapping one hand around Sauron's face and the other pinned his left wing "you want power Sauron! Fine you take it…all of it!" Peter growled. The longer his hand remained on Sauron's skin the weaker he got, his power was draining "come on you over sized leach just a little more…just a little more and you'll have absorbed enough anti-venom from me to counter act your mutation…and then some" Peter panted.

Sauron was beginning to shrink in stature his pupils dilated and turned hazel Sauron was turning human again and his a desperate fit he kicked Peter off and tried flying away, he reached the summit of the ravine when his wings constricted and turned back into skinny boney arms he dropped to the ground a scrawny pale middle aged man with short light brown hair laying in the dirt in nothing but his birthday suit out cold.

Wolverine checked his vitals he was alive and human amazingly the kid had turned him back to human but no sign of Peter "come on kid where are you?" he whispered,

Tiger and the others looked at the naked man in the dirt "oh my god! That's Karl Lykos" Kitty whispered. Tiger blinked a blank vacant stare she didn't know who Karl was all she knew was that Peter wasn't there.

Peter was struggling to move or even to remain conscious he had pushed his body well over his physical capabilities "crap I'm going to die on this Island…sorry Aunt May…..Ava" he breathed as he closed his eyes and his head hit the soft ground he wasn't moving, barely breathing Peter Parker was down for the count. If it wasn't for a stalking Tiger descending from the tree's. Zabu was always there at Peter's side when he needed him and this was no exception Zabu pulled Peter by what shredded scraps remained of his suit up the bank back to the others.

Wolverine caught Peter's scent before Zabu even came into view, he quickly rushed over and grabbed Peter's body if Tiger wasn't wearing her mask the guys would all see a look they never had before, she was horrified and fighting the urge to break down and ball again, Nova had turned away to throw up.

Peter's body was torn and shredded his flesh torn open by 4 deep gashed from Sauron's claws one claw mark on his face deeply cut but somehow luckily didn't hit any vital arteries, the blood flowed from his wounds and trickled down his low hanging arm.

To Wolverine he smelled like death. Tiger and the others followed Wolverine back to the ship Ka-zar was carrying Karl, Tiger remained quiet the whole trip, Peter had already taken so much before she fought him and she made it worse, but now he was basically a chunk of scrap meet, the human body can only take so much before it completely shuts down and with the amount of blood loss Peter sustained….hope was dim.

"Peter please don't die" Tiger whispered to herself as they returned to the ship, Wolverine hooked Peter up to the on board life support system and sat down next to him "I'll take the first watch you kids rest up" he said waving the others out,

"just like your old man after all tough as they come…too bad you never got know who he really was before he put on that geeky lab coat, or your mother kindest yet most ruthless woman you would ever know…I'm sorry I didn't know who were sooner kid I should have done what your parents asked and kept an eye on you guess all I can do now tell you their story" he whispered swinging back to the fridge and stealing a beer.

**Peter's down! not breathing or moving and his body was pushed beyond his phsyical capabilities!**

**he did the impossible and cured Karlss (Saurons) mutation.**

**Wolverine once said his nose was never wrong, well he smells death on Peter...so is there a first time for everything?**

**and Ava is a wreck she fought hard againgst the tiger to come back for Peter and had a chance to tell him how she felt and now it appears she won't get another.**


	17. Crossroads

Chapter 17: Crossroads

Wolverine sat at Peter's side telling him about how he met his parents, while the others sat out in the cockpit, the life support systems repetitively beeping away Peter's body was still torn and shredded but the bleeding had slowed significantly.

* * *

_(Peter found himself wandering around his Aunt's house in far hills_ _but it was different, the pictures were all moved and there were even some he hadn't seen since he was a kid. The ones of his parents "this can't be real, I put these photos in the attic" he whispered._

"_And yet they're all up hanging where they belong__" came a voice from the stair case, Peter ran to the stairs __Uncle Ben was walking down stairs he looked younger and happier._

"_You look lost son" Uncle Ben laughed as he reached Peter's level, Peter was slack jawed as his eyes began to burn and water he was looking into the eyes of Uncle Ben after losing him all those years ago. He was speechless but he didn't have to speak because Uncle Ben was doing all the talking…for now. _

"_Peter do you know where you are?" Uncle Ben asked Peter simply shook his head he really di__dn't know where he was but he was leaning towards dead. "Peter this is the gateway…the bridge between life and heaven"_

"_So__….I'm dead?" Peter asked __looking around the house "what no yellow brick road? No big neon sign saying open? Truth be told Uncle Ben this seems more like a waiting room then a gateway" Peter replied._

_Uncle Ben shrugged with a smile "there's some people who want to talk to you before I show you the way home" no sooner did Uncle Ben finish talking did a door open upstairs and a pair of black heals came down the stairs then a woman appeared in a black Shield combat suit similar to what Widow wore she was quite beautiful her green eyes accented from her light brown hair Peter was looking into the eyes of his mother Mary._

"_Hello sweet heart you've grown so much" Mary whimpered as she hugged Peter tightly, he felt her warm tears run down his cheek and splash on his shoulder._

_Peter was choked up he had forgotten everything about his mother, everything except the feel of her embrace "mom" he cried._

* * *

Wolverine had dozed off for who knew how long but when he finally came to he saw Sam standing the doorway "uhm Mr. Wolverine sir…Kitty sent me to relive you" he said nervously.

Wolverine sat up and looked at Peter he wasn't stabilizing or declining "the kid needs a doctor and soon" he growled as he stood up and left but stopped at Sam's side "listen squirt he wreaks of death…as much as I hate to say this you better make your peace with him"

"He's not going to die!" Sam hissed, Wolverine patted his shoulder Sam could feel the sympathy in his touch.

Wolverine left and Sam sat at Peter's side "hey webs…this is a little awkward but Wolverine seems to think I should make my peace with you so here it is. I'm sorry for all the times I went against you I just believed since you were a small time solo act and I was from a team….I thought I had more experience than you, and that experience somehow outweighed character but you proved me wrong. You proved us all wrong, Webs you were the better man.

After everything we've done to you not believing you about Venom, being turned against you by Dracula, Goblin and this island you're the heart of this team web head, on it or off you made it. And it still needs you…you can't go out on us not like this" he whimpered as his eyes started to burn.

Sam so desperately wanted to believe Peter would pull through but something his heart monitor did caused that belief to waiver….it dropped.

* * *

_Mary still had a tight hold on Peter and wasn't letting go after 12 years she was afraid to lose him again "my baby boy is all grown up, you look so handsome your Aunt did a great job with you" she said through sniffling._

_Peter didn't know what to believe was real anymore if he was dying this seemed like paradise that is until Uncle Ben turned on the TV and Sam appeared, making his peace with Peter, it was very touching to know Sam actually cared._

"_you touched a lot people through your crusade Peter you became a symbol of inspiration" Mary said "but it's time to rest sweet heart you've earned it, let somebody else take the mantle of responsibilities come home Peter you've given more than you ever had to, let it go" she finished. Peter looked at his mom she was trying to convince him to pass on, to just give in and die._

"_What about Aunt May? I'm all she has left" he protested,_

"_Sweetie she'll understand, she knows who you are and why you did what you did, yes she'll be heartbroken but in time she will overcome it. Peter for once think of yourself…just let it all go and come home" Mary pleaded. The door upstairs opened once more "it's almost time sweetie" a pair of boots made their way down stairs the man was obviously military __**(a light bulb shined over Peter's head before blinking out "I got it!" Chibi Spidey yelled as he climbed up a ladder carrying a spare bulb, the ladder started to wobble "easy, easy, easy….oh god I'm going over!" he screamed as the bulb shattered "son of a …just tell him it's his dad!")**_

"_Dad?"_

"_Hello son"_

* * *

Sam had lost his nerve, the idea of sitting with a dead body seemed to scare him sick so he ran but had asked Ava to swap out with him. Ava just stared at him thinking about everything he went through today for them…for her.

"Peter you can't die, not after you promised me you weren't going anywhere. I know I've been hard on you in the past but that's what friends do, and if we're telling the truth I've admired you, the way you're quick to act without hesitation, how you put everybody else always ahead of yourself…Peter the world was just starting to see the real hero you are you can't miss out on that." She whispered hopping against every possible hope that he would hear her and wake up.

But Peter remained in his comatose state his monitor wasn't spiking or declining but Ava still felt like there had to be something she could do, "Peter this isn't fair we all need you, losing you to the Avengers hurts badly enough but at least you were somewhat there…I don't want lose you forever…I can't lose you"

* * *

_Richard had sat Peter down, the atmosphere in the room had shifted. "Peter I'm immensely proud of you for all you have accomplished since you've dawned your mask not to mention how you've earned Logan's respect. Hell I had to go to 10 rounds with him in a cage on a mission before I earned it" Richard laughed._

_Peter stared at his father in awe this is not what he was expecting "mission? 10 rounds with Wolverine? You're a geneticist!" he protested,_

_Richard smiled at his son "in my later years yes…but when I was your age maybe younger I was an airborne ranger when I severed my 5 years a man you now serve under recruited me into his windowless agency. That is where I met your mother Peter you were born a fighter in it's in your blood just like me, your mother, and Ben." _

_Peter's head shot over to his Uncle "you're an electrician!__"__ he gasped._

_Uncle Ben smiled "in my later years…but like your father I was a military man I trained the Rangers before I married your Aunt then I took a lesser position as an M.P so I wouldn't deployed anymore"_

"_WHAT! So…but" Peter threw his hands in the air in defeat "I give up my family is so damn out of whack I'm done trying to sort it out" he panted. "You went 10 rounds with Wolverine and were a freaking airborne ranger then a shield agent, mom was a shield agent and Uncle Ben was the guy who trained the rangers? Was Aunt May a freaking seal?" he asked in a high pitched voice,_

"_No she was ju-jitsu expert" Uncle Ben laughed, Peter felt the color fade from his face this was too much to taken it at once he sat quiet as the door upstairs opened revealing a blinding white light, _

"_It's time Peter you can go upstairs, retire from Spider-man forever and be with us" Mary said._

_Peter bit his lip he was tired of everything, the fighting, the hurting, the lying everything and this way if Spider-man was no more the villains who only came after him wouldn't come to New York anymore and he had his family here. "Aunt May has Coulson and I know M.j will always be there for her as will the guys maybe…maybe it is time for me to call it in" he sighed "ok" he followed his mother upstairs he was halfway to the door when Uncle Ben stopped him _

"_You can go back__.__ there are still people who love you and need you, we all have our flags Peter your dad and I had an actual flag you have your symbol, you can choose to continue to wave it with pride"._

_Just Then the TV flicked on it was Ava's voice echoing through "Peter you can't die, not after you promised me you weren't going anywhere. I know I've been hard on you in the past but that's what friends do, and if we're telling the truth I've admired you, the way you're quick to act without hesitation, how you put everybody else always ahead of yourself…Peter the world was just starting to see the real hero you are you can't miss out on that__"_

_Peter's heart suddenly felt like it weighed 10 pounds heavier he did make Ava a promise that he wouldn't leave her and he tried his best not to disappoint, he stopped in the middle of the stairs the wind of the open door drawing him closer "Uncle Ben what do I do?" he asked._

"_That's for you to decide son"_

_Ava's voice echoed through the house again __"Peter this isn't fair we all need you__, losing you to the Avengers hurts badly enough but at least you were somewhat there…I don't want lose you forever…I can't lose you" her voice was laced with genuine emotion she really did truly care about him but whether or not she had the same feeling for him that he harbored for her was still unclear. She had flirted with him and came close to kissing him._

_Peter felt like he was standing at a crossroads Ava on one side but eternal peace and paradise on the other._

* * *

Ava sat at Peter's side her hand over his, a wet stain on the edge of his bed where her tears had dropped, Peter was still unresponsive and she was really getting upset "Peter please wake up, there's something important I want to tell you but you have be awake to hear it"

Peter's monitor showed a slightly steadier beat "Peter you said you wanted a kiss for being a good patient…if you wake up you'll have it" Ava couldn't believe this she was negotiating with a comatose Peter by promising him a kiss to come back from the brink of death. Her eyes fell to the floor and rested her head on his shoulder she was so lost in thought she didn't hear the increasing heart monitor.

Peter's fingers began to twitch and his eyes slowly opened, to his great surprise there was minimal pain but then he saw the morphine pack **"****oh that would be why")**

Peter looked around the room Zabu was curled up on the floor with the young Tiger cub and a mask less White Tiger resting at his side **("really? You couldn't be awake when I came to bedside manner has seriously declined")**

"Oh god it hurts to move" he groaned, he poked Ava's cheek with what minimal strength he had "wakey, wakey kitty" he groaned.

Ava tilted her head up and her eyes widened "Peter?" she asked,

Peter shot her a smile "that look right there is worth the crippling pain" he tried to laugh but his body constricted from the pain even with morphine he was still hurting.

Ava didn't hesitate now she cupped Peter's face and pulled him into hers, smashing their lips together **(fireworks started rocketing out from Peter's head and steam expelled from his ears)**

**("Really wish I could enjoy this but EVERYTHING HURTS too much!")**

Ava pulled away from him to catch a glance at his reaction, Peter was lost "well?" she laughed.

Peter collapsed back into his bed "worth dying for" he whispered,

"Peter there is something I need to tell you" she started. But Peter just looked at her and grabbed her hand with a half drugged smile ("**how is this crap even affecting I have an immunity against any toxins, poisons or drugs") **

"Peter when you're better and back to yourself I think after everything you've been through the least I can do is treat you to a date"

**("that was a little anti-climactic I was expecting a little more emotion") **

"A date sounds great Ava…as long as getting a kiss on a date is easier than that one was I don't think I can come back a second time" he joked.

Ava smiled once more she had him back and she could call him hers very soon he would be, she leaned over and kissed him again "much easier" she whispered.

"Ava were approaching the tri-carrier, how's web heads condition?" came Luke's voice over the monitor which Ava shut off and resumed kissing Peter,

"Thank you for coming back to me Peter" she whispered.

Zabu yawned and Peter's eyes sprang open **("Crap! I lived now I have to get Aunt May a cat…wonder if she wouldn't mind if I brought the little cub home to her?")**

**well web heads awake (considered having him choose a different path at his crossroads moment but this seemed more crowd pleasing)**

**he got his kiss a date, but he's still unsure of Ava's feelings for him and if their the same as his for her.**

**Aunt Mays getting her cat it might be a tiger wonder how that will work out?**

**the team made it home, now Fury has some explaining to do so does Peter for running off without informing the Avengers.**


End file.
